


Spider web

by purplesk



Series: 警探系列 [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蜘蛛，等待者、掠食者、偽裝者。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let’s date

　 _『見面好嗎？』_

　　螢幕照亮了她的臉，她愣了一會兒，壓下興奮之感，她思索著要如何回答才恰當？她不想直接拒絕對方——因為她早已期待許久；而她又不想讓對方認為自己毫無矜持——喔！真是去他的矜持，現在都已經是什麼時代了！

　　

_『不方便也不要緊的。』_

　　

　　不，才不是不方便的問題呢！她緊張了起來，雙手在鍵盤上摸索著，卻不知道要敲哪些按鍵的好。她對自然歷史博物館的興趣不大，但重點不是逛博物館這件事，而是……

　　

　 _『沒問題，我們要怎麼約才好呢？』_

　　

　　她顫抖地敲完字，如釋重負。

　　

　　※※※

　　「嘿！」

　　

　　男人往身旁瞧了一眼，點了頭，用眼神回覆對方的打招呼，接著啜了口咖啡，筆直地往目的地前進。

　　

　　「進行的怎麼樣？」

　　

　　皺眉，他瞥了對方一眼，疑惑及不解輪撥著。他沒那麼好奇對方的提問——他也不關心，反正絕對不是什麼重要的事。但對方期待的眼神讓他總覺得似乎要開口說些什麼才對，彷彿這樣做才是正確的社交禮儀。

　　

　　「什麼東西？」他拉開椅子，準備坐下。

　　「什麼『什麼東西』！」同伴抽走他正準備打開的文件，一副『該死的，我眼前的人是頭大笨牛嗎？』的不耐煩表情。

　　

　　男人有點惱怒，跟著對方耍幼稚，用力地抽回同伴手中的、他準備要翻閱的新案件資料。

　　

　　「我又不知道妳在說什麼。」他邊說邊翻開文件，拿掉迴紋針，並開始仔細地查閱紙張上的黑字和附加照片。

　　「你搞砸了！」同伴深呼吸，相當誇張的那種，「你居然又搞砸了。」

　　

　　男人瞪了她一眼，準備拿起話筒打內線電話。

　　

　　「有話快說。」男人的手指在電話按鍵上，在他按下去之前，他打算給同伴三十秒的時間說明她到底有何貴幹？

　　「你昨天去哪了？」

　　「能去哪？昨天加班到十一點多，沒睡在局裡就不錯了。」男人在心中翻了個白眼。其實他昨晚回到家之後，直接睡死在浴缸裡，半夜被冷醒才發現自己居然洗澡洗到睡著。

　　「老天，你放了Jessica鴿子！你真的放她鴿子？」

　　

　　男人還想開口問同伴口中的Jessica是誰時，腦袋瞬間接通名字與人像，接著他想起這位Jessica就是同伴的高中同學——據說是班花——同伴花了好大把力氣說服男人跟這位名為Jessica的美女見面，一來是幫助男人脫離單身，二來她可是跟人下了賭注——當然，這點沒告訴男人——賭他能夠搞定這位號稱全校男性都無法征服的、多數有權有勢的男人拜倒在她石榴裙下的絕世聰明大美人。

　　好不容易安排好的見面，結果男人回家跟他的浴缸纏綿，完全忘記有過這麼個約定。

　　雖然男人並不怎麼想理會同伴的大驚小怪，但想想自己也有點理虧，畢竟之前已經答應過對方，結果因為自己的一時疏忽而造成別人的不便及失望，心裡多少還是有點過意不去。

　　

　　「我等等打個電話給她。」男人的語氣稍微柔軟了些，「對了，我不知道她的電話！」抬眼，有點無辜。

　　「我早在兩週前就將她的電話傳FB Message給你了。」但同伴看起來臉色更差了，「而且按照你總是已讀不回的個性，我還發了Email和簡訊給你。」再度深呼吸，「你沒救了！Erik Lehnsherr！」

　　

　　同伴難得怒氣如此高昂，她蹬著高跟鞋往自己的辦公桌走去。

　　

　　「嘿！別這樣。」他瞅見同伴拉開椅子在自己對面坐下，卻完全不理會自己，「Moira？」嘆氣，「好吧，是我的不對，再幫我約她吧！」

　　同伴抬眼，氣勢稍稍沒那麼劍拔弩張，道：「沒誠意，自己去約。」說著，她低下頭，也看起稍等要開會的文件內容。

　　

　　男人挑眉，不予回應，手指繼續撥號，並專心投入於工作之中。

　　

　　※※※

　　「那為什麼沒有赴約呢？」坐在自己左前方的年輕人提問。

　　

　　說也奇怪，怎麼大家都對這個話題如此感興趣？Erik頓了一下，並塞了一根薯條到嘴裡，不是那麼想回答這種沒營養的問題。

　　跟性向無關。Erik不排斥性向，男的女的都可以，但是他很確定自己忙到焦頭爛額懶得花時間在經營一段感情上。男性可能還好，至少多數男性容易把精力放在工作之上，如此一來，即便陪伴伴侶的時間少一些，對方通常也不會因此不滿或者大鬧脾氣什麼的；女性就比較不一樣了，她們天生就需要被愛護、呵護——沒有性別歧視，純粹針對生物學知識、統計學數字而言——如此，如果另一半是女性時，Erik勢必要多花點時間陪伴她。啊！或許因為如此，所以Erik總是會下意識地親近男性，八成大腦告訴自己要省去更多麻煩為上策吧。

　　但現階段而言，Erik不僅沒有陪男友或女友一起逛街看電影的時間，他連找男友或女友的時間都沒有了！

　　既然如此，Moira都好心安排了，完全省去Erik的麻煩，那麼，為什麼還會失約呢？是啊，Erik也自問了這個問題：為什麼沒有赴約呢？

　　不曉得。Erik咬了口漢堡，決定忽視隱約在心裡某處的小小反詰。

　　

　　「老大你看不上人家啊？」右前方這位也加入戰局。

　　

　　雖然知道這是一句玩笑話，但Erik其實並沒有那麼自視過高——對，他承認自己狂妄自大，但並沒有高傲到對朋友的朋友品頭論足的地步。

　　Erik放下剩下不到三分之一的漢堡，信手拿起桌上的水啜了一口，並瞪了說出這輕浮言詞的傢伙一眼。本想說句什麼把這兩名不知何時加入到Moira八卦無線電台的傢伙閉嘴，但，Erik忖了忖，覺得似乎也沒必要如此糟蹋他人的好奇心。外加他今天難得心情好了點，陪這兩個小鬼玩玩也無妨。

　　

　　「你們想知道為什麼？」警探把手中最後一口漢堡收納至口腔中。

　　

　　眼前兩個傢伙互相交換了眼神，點頭如搗蒜。

　　

　　「把West 67th St的勒人魔給我查出來我就告訴你們。」語畢，他起身，在轉身離開這張桌子之際，迴身淺笑，「加油！」捉弄晚輩並非Erik的愛好，但有時玩玩滋味倒是挺不賴的。

　　

　　當Erik離開餐廳後，兩位年輕人像洩了氣的皮球一樣。Sean用右手翻轉著自己的手機，思考著要怎麼跟Moira報告？Alex倒是一臉不怎麼在乎，他不在意老大到底在想什麼，反正只要他的老大依舊能跟自己玩摩托車、偶爾組隊去玩玩生存遊戲、大部分時間依然專心致志抓壞人，有時風姿蕭颯地出現在鏡頭前，並冷冷地離開記者的包圍——每次破案時看到老大那副跩酷樣，Alex總是莫名的有點崇拜——這樣的Erik，Alex倒是覺得沒什麼不好。

　　吸管與杯底的響聲提醒Alex已把最後一口可樂吸乾，他把杯子放在桌上，用手肘撞了撞身邊的夥伴。

　　

　　「走了！」

　　「我都還沒想到要怎麼跟Moira回報。」有點苦惱。

　　「就照實說啊。」Alex實在不理解這有什麼好煩惱的。

　　「跟她說Erik要我們先逮到勒人魔才願意透露為何他沒跟美豔大方的Jessica約會嗎？」Sean嘆了口氣，無奈。

　　「不然呢？」聳肩。

　　

　　Sean站起來，隨著同伴一同往幾分鐘前Erik離去的方向前進。

　　

　　「嘿，你不覺得Erik今天感覺比較沒那麼嚴肅嗎？」其實Sean想說的是，Erik今天看起來比較不像『你敢拿這問題來煩老子，想必你是活膩了』的態度。

　　「因為今天是星期五啊。」Alex用一種略帶譴責又帶點揶揄的眼神瞅了夥伴一眼。

　　「上帝在創造Erik Lehnsherr時並沒有賦予他在星期五狂歡作樂的成份好嗎？」Sean翻了個白眼。

　　Alex撇了撇嘴，有點不耐，但更多的嘲諷，說：「星期五是老大跟那個犯罪心理學教授見面的日子好嗎？」看見人行道紅燈轉綠，他大步向前。

　　「什麼？我怎麼不知道？」恍然大悟已不足以代表Sean的心情，「等等我啊！Alex！」他快步跟上夥伴的步伐。

　　

　　※※※

　　當Erik回過神來時，他瞅了一眼放在桌上當時鐘的手錶，然後，整個人像是觸電一般，他跳了起來，這舉動驚擾到坐在他對桌正在打電話詢問法醫解剖室的Moira，後者愣了兩秒後，立刻堆起笑容——儘管和藹可親的老法醫先生看不見——繼續跟電話那端的人約定時間。

　　她抬眼，看見同伴正急急忙忙地收拾桌上物品，即便有點慌亂，但還是不忘將東西歸類好，貼上標籤，並寫下便條紙準備稍等離開時順手給其他需要這份資料的同仁們。Erik臉上神情一如往常不大有什麼變化，但Moira看得出來，Erik似乎有點緊張，像是趕著去接小女兒下課的父親一般。此念頭閃過她腦海，她不禁地笑了出來。當Erik收拾完畢拾起手錶往手上戴好時，Moira也掛斷電話，露出一抹不懷好意的笑。

　　

　　「Erik，去哪呢？」

　　被喚者微皺了眉，略帶沒好氣的口吻回道：「我下班了。」

　　「你有聽過警探準時下班的嗎？」Moira嘟了嘴，並雙手交叉墊在自己的下巴，微瞇起雙眼，強烈地暗示著Erik一定等交待清楚才能離去。

　　

　　Erik翻了個白眼，一副『懶的跟你解釋』的態度，轉身離開Moira的視線範圍。後者勾起滿意地笑，並轉首瞧了瞧她那兩位小尖兵，三人交換了了然與心的默契。Moira想著，反正最近也沒什麼燙手山芋，法醫說晚一點會將驗屍報告送來，如此，Moira覺得獨自一人去法醫那倒是無所謂，就當作放Erik這頭野獸出去外面撒野一下的小小獎勵吧。

　　Alex走了過來，把Erik桌上留下的文件帶走，同時，Erik桌上的話機響了起來，他與Moira兩人同時抬眼，並接收到對方眼神中的不安及猶豫。

　　過下班時間後的電話，這是員警們最討厭的事。

　　

　　

　　

　　


	2. The call

　　她依約準時地達到自然歷史博物館入口前。環顧了四周，都是遊客以及帶著孩子的家庭歡鬧地買著熱狗、咖啡。四周皆是活力四射的人們，這沒有感染到她的情緒，反而令她更緊張了些。

　　她下意識地翻了翻手腕上的錶，確認自己沒有遲到。抿唇，她略為失望地抬眼，並用手勾了勾髮絲至耳後。調整呼吸的速度，命令自己不要太過緊張而毀掉這次的約會——喔，是的，她實在不確定這是否稱得上一場所謂大眾認知上的約會，但至少也算的是朋友之間的約會吧？

　　突然間，不安感竄過她的腦海，她打開包包開始找起手機。思索著是否要打個電話給對方？或許對方在路上被耽擱了，也或許出了什麼意外？在她匆忙地拿起手機時，又瞥見手機螢幕上的時間，心情有點複雜——根本還沒到約定時間，她怎麼會如此慌亂還胡思亂想。

　　握緊了手機，她似乎聽見自己的心跳聲，聲響逐漸增強，她有點快喘不過氣來，就在她覺得自己快要昏厥或者是呼吸過度時，她的手機響了。振動從掌心傳來，像電流竄過全身，卻感到相當心安。

　　

　　※※※

　　拉起手煞車，他將車子停好後，在他還沒回過神來思索為何自己每週都來此地報到時，他已經走下車並關上車門。從車窗看見自己的模樣，有點困惑、躊躇，下一秒卻立刻換上堅定的神情——他來這裡，是因為工作的關係，如此簡單。

　　十月的紐約，白天依舊炙人，傍晚後開始有涼風，像是舒緩大夥被日晒烤的七葷八素的溫柔撫慰。他踩著些許掉落至步道上的枯葉，腳下傳來細碎聲響，一葉知秋，原來，這一切過了差不多半年了。

　　從一開始的半信半疑，到現在每週五準時來報到的制約，Erik像是突然被點醒了什麼似的。 **半年了。** 他想著，從他第一次接觸到所謂的犯罪側寫至今，居然已經過了六個月的時間。輕笑，帶一點小小地嘲諷。他當然不完全相信側寫，在他的幾年NYPD的生涯中，前輩們總說，破案沒什麼訣竅，百分之九十的線索都無用，但是只要有那麼一個小線索，深入的挖掘下去，很奇妙的，它就牽著其他線索出現。明明只有抓著一顆地瓜，其他的也跟著被拔了出來。

　　破案也很像在玩拼圖，一直盯著手中的這個拼片，卻怎麼樣也看不出來整張圖的全貌，不知道要把這個拼片放在哪，也不知道它跟其他的拼片要怎麼兜在一起。但，突然間，你就知道要怎麼放了，而瞬間，案子也就這樣破了。

　　而犯罪側寫的出現，使得Erik的認知有了相當大的改變。例如，他發現，原來辦案子不一定是在霧裡看花，也不一定要有摸那麼多拼片卻不知道從何下手的困擾。側寫員們用他們的觀察力、分析力、推斷能力甚至超凡的電腦能力幫警方畫出了輪廓，縮小許多，因此，辦案變得更輕鬆，至少不再需要過濾一大堆的無用線索，弄的大夥人仰馬翻的。但，側寫只是參考，在法庭上，不見得會被當作證據。

　　側寫是輔助物、是工具，要破案還是要仰賴警方的勤奮。

　　當手握上門把時，Erik想起這幾個月來，他總是按時來報到，他不清楚自己是否真的學到了什麼？也懷疑自己是否只是存著僥倖的心態，覺得只要拿著案件來找這扇門後的主人，對方就可以幫自己做出罪犯輪廓，如此，加速了Erik的破案速度。

　　他把對方當作什麼了？

　　動作停頓了一下。腦袋有點亂哄哄地，皺眉，他還是決定暫且不理會這個問題。

　　轉開門把，他將作若無其事地走進門另一邊的空間。Erik的視線很快集中在辦公桌上，辦公桌的後方是一大片的玻璃窗戶，所以有時光線灑下來時，Erik會有一種像是在美術館看一幅美麗的畫作的錯覺。

　　因為門被打開的聲音，似乎驚擾到正坐在辦公桌上翻閱資料的人，他翹首，把視線從書本上挪開，看見來者時，他微微地勾起嘴角弧度。

　　Erik走近對方，後者並沒有把書闔上，反倒是很玩味地讀取著Erik臉上的神情。大多情況下，沒有事情瞞得過眼前的人，而Erik並不覺得自己有什麼小秘密需要隱藏的——Erik Lehnsherr做事一向光明磊落，他也沒有什麼不良嗜好或者見不得人的黑歷史。

　　但被這種熱切又帶著神秘的豔藍色視線盯著瞧時，還是多少覺得自己是否做錯了什麼事，或者，這種感覺更貼近於彷彿被扒光衣服攤在聚光燈下檢視著。無論如何，Erik還是沒有習慣這樣的目光，卻也奇怪，他並不覺得討厭。聳肩，他不自覺地轉了轉自己的視線，最後停留在辦公桌上的人的瞳孔中。

　　

　　「抱歉，交待Sean處理證物花了點時間，所以過來晚了一點。」

　　

　　對方微笑，闔上書，看起來並不是為了要聽Erik的解釋，但他仍舊對Erik表現出大方的笑容。

　　

　　「這次是什麼？」原先坐在桌上的人，現在從桌上跳了下來，並轉身把書放回一旁的書櫃上，「糾纏你們的案子。」補充著。

　　

　　Erik瞅著眼前人的一舉一動，視線從他一走進來後就一直黏在對方身上，當他察覺這點後，他命令自己轉開視線，並走到沙發椅處坐下，相當熟練地為自己添了一杯水。

　　

　　「勒人魔。」挑眉，「專用皮帶勒高中生的傢伙。」舉杯，他啜了一口。

　　

　　Erik放下水杯。從他喝水到現在，這幾秒的時刻內，他並沒有聽見對方的回聲，但他可以在腦中勾勒出對方現在正看著自己，並帶著鼓勵的微笑希望自己繼續說下去。說也奇怪，Erik平常就是個沉默寡言的人——不是惜字如金，也非刻意耍酷裝高貴冷豔，他不過是不那麼聒噪而已，或許，自己隱隱約約地並不怎麼想跟無法跟上自己思考速度的人廢話也說不準——面對這空間的主人時，他卻會不自主地開始多嘴起來。像是被催眠一般。

　　 **催眠。** 想到這詞，Erik眉頭皺了皺，好似想起什麼，卻又一下子連接不起來，他愣了許久，像是被自己的話嗆到一樣，或者，更貼切的說，彷彿當機的藍底白字的電腦畫面。

　　

　　「Erik？」

　　

　　就像是催眠時，聽到關鍵字會醒過來似的，Erik抬眼，第一眼讓他可以分辨出來的影像即是這間研究室的主人正帶著些許焦急的神情看著自己。

　　他眨了眨眼，自己的這小動作讓坐在自己對面的人放心了一些。

　　

　　「側寫員會使用催眠的方式來問話嗎？」

　　被詢問者挑眉，微嘟了嘴，接著輕笑著並回答：「不，那不是催眠。那是幫助讓目擊者回想他當時看到的情景，其實我們的大腦透過感官接收到外界訊息數量龐大且繁雜，大腦卻會刻意濾掉更多資訊，如果被它認定為不值得注意的廢物，馬上就會被拋棄。」頓，「當然，不是所有的訊息都被扔掉，有些訊息其實都還在你腦中，只是沒有被『喚醒』，你並不知道你記得那些細節。側寫員會幫助被詢問者進入較放鬆的狀態，並幫助他倒帶記憶，找到那些看似被遺漏其實還牢牢地刻在他們腦中的畫面。」

　　「那是要如何進行呢？」Erik急切的想知道。

　　

　　他想起勒人魔的案子中，有個小女孩半夜睡不著覺，她說她下樓去拿冰牛奶，聽到了外頭有奇怪的聲音就走出去，結果看到了妖怪，把她嚇的半死。她放聲尖叫，並哭著跑到父母的房間裡，等他父母半信半疑地走出家門外時，居然看見一名高中生被勒死的屍體，躺在他們的車道上。

　　根據做筆錄的員警表示，這名被嚇壞的小女孩，可能看見嫌疑犯，卻因為驚嚇過度，也無法根據她所見的做罪犯畫像。小女孩一直叨唸著她看見妖怪，卻說不出妖怪的模樣。

　　這麼重要的線索居然落在一個孩子身上，有種上蒼捉弄人的感慨。

　　

　　「這麼想知道？」Charles笑了出來。

　　「你會嗎？」Erik才不管Charles想笑什麼。

　　「你說呢？」挑眉。

　　嘆氣，「那就來試試看吧！」Erik躍躍欲試，忖了忖，「我需要閉上眼睛之類的嗎？」

　　

　　疑惑，並且他瞥了眼Charles的手，印象中他曾見過別人在接受催眠時，催眠師會按手在被催眠的人手上，Erik不確定Charles會不會如此行，同時他也思索著，自己是否有點渴望得到從Charles手上傳來的溫度？頓，還是算了，感覺自己的想法有點齷齪。

　　

　　「都可以。你想閉上眼睛或者不閉眼睛，都行。只要你覺得會比較舒服即可。」

　　

　　Erik還在思考自己要做怎樣的反應才好時，Charles已經移到自己跟前，兩人之間沒有太多的空隙。伸手，他拉起Erik的手在自己的腿上，並用手掌輕撫在Erik手腕脈搏上。

　　他還是被看穿了。Erik在心底自嘲了一下。最後他決定閉上眼睛，因為如果他一直盯著Charles的豔藍色雙眸，他覺得自己會完全被吸引進去，像被黑洞攫住，最後屍骨無存卻甘之如飴。

　　

　　「我們來回想一下你跟第一任男友分手的那天吧。」

　　「一定要嗎？」Erik皺眉，有點不滿。

　　

　　這情緒不適合繼續提問，於是，Charles用手指輕輕掃過Erik的脈搏，這動作莫名地掃走Erik些微抗議的情緒，彷彿一陣風，又讓Erik感覺平靜許多。

　　

　　「你記得那天分手的日子嗎？」

　　「不記得。」

　　「你穿什麼樣的衣服？」

　　「跟平常一樣。」

　　「你聞到什麼味道？」

　　「Serious？」Erik忍不住有點抗拒加懷疑。

　　「試試看。」鼓勵著。

　　「菸味。」皺眉，「他抽菸，抽的很兇，我不知道他什麼時候染上這個習慣的。」

　　「你們在哪？」

　　「應該是在我們平常混的那間撞球館裡。那天有點熱，但我穿著長袖，因為撞球館有的時候冷氣開的很強，讓我覺得不大舒服。」頓，「他怕熱，所以總是穿著短袖，但那天，我記得，他穿了件襯衫，深色的。我沒見過那件衣服。他不穿那種款式的，他喜歡穿T-shirt，方便又很好換洗，他懶的燙衣服，所以他沒有襯衫。他……」

　　「Erik。」Charles出聲喚住Erik，他的聲音柔軟，卻充滿力量，「Erik，我們先不走那麼快好嗎？」

　　

　　Erik沒說話，沉默表示同意。

　　

　　「所以，你走過去？靠近他跟他說話？」

　　「沒有。」頓，「他正在架桿要推球，他站在球桌的邊緣，很顯然那顆球的位置有點尷尬。其實他需要用架桿器，但他故意不用，所以整個人差不多趴在球桌上。啊……」

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「項鍊。他戴了一條項鍊。還有……」瞬間，Erik睜開了眼睛，他對上了Charles的晶藍，他下意識地握了握拳頭，並感覺到Charles的溫度還停留在自己的手腕上。

　　

　　他怎麼會忘記呢？Erik愣住了。不，他從來就沒有忘記，他只是不怎麼想去想起來而已。Erik看的很清楚，襯衫底下的痕跡，從嫣紅轉變為淺褐色的斑痕。

　　

　　「Erik？」Charles又再度喚他，語氣溫柔。

　　

　　他想開口說些什麼，話還哽在喉間時，突然，手機響了起來。Erik抽回了手，並忙著找那隻吵鬧的機器，一拿出來，看了一眼螢幕——是提醒設定。Erik在心中翻了白眼，Moira到底什麼時候摸走自己的手機還設提醒的？

　　他滑開螢幕，並站了起來，按了幾個按鍵像是要撥打電話。

　　

　　「抱歉，我得先打通重要的電話。」

　　

　　說著，Erik轉身離開沙發區，兩人的距離因此拉開。Erik握著門把，正準備打開門。

　　

　　「Hi，Jessica，我是Erik。」他半身跨出門外，並在回頭準備關門時，對上了Charles的眼神。

　　

　　那瞬間，Erik感覺有什麼東西斷掉了或者碎掉了——在Charles垂了垂眼睫並站起身來轉身背對Erik時，而研究室的門恰巧關上。

　　


	3. Third finger

　　她特別留意對方的手。

　　在兩人逛完博物館後，他們沒打算在附近覓食，反倒是決定回公園大道上找餐廳。他帶著歉意地笑著說，他不熟這附近的路、餐廳，畢竟他的生活圈並不在曼哈頓島上，而她報以溫暖的微笑，她從小就在這地方長大，所以她領著他一同穿越中央公園，兩人閒情逸致地走著。

　　她仔細地觀察了他的手，很確定對方的手上沒有該死的戒痕。經驗法則告訴她，她總是會愛上已婚男人——她很痛恨自己這點，卻怎麼樣也戒不掉。痛苦，卻沒辦法根治。

　　這次，她很慶幸自己沒上當。在對方回頭瞥了她一眼時，她牽出微笑，愉悅地走向他。

　　

　　※※※

　　當Erik再度走進研究室時，他瞅見Charles正在收拾桌面，很明顯地，Charles並不打算繼續待在研究室裡，只是，Erik不大明白，通常他會與Charles在週五傍晚開始聊案情或者詢問他一些關於犯罪側寫的技巧等，他們總是可以聊到忘我，甚至有一次若不是Charles的手機響起，他們都沒發現早就過午夜了。

　　Erik才來到這個空間尚未超過一小時的時間，即便他有些遲到，但他確信Charles應該不是想出去覓食，這很顯然地，就是決定回家休息的表現。

　　

　　「你要回家了？」Erik忍不住地問。

　　「嗯。」Charles卻沒有停下動作，「我跟人約好了要一起吃晚餐。」

　　

　　 **跟人約好？** Erik瞇起眼，捏在掌心中的手機被更用力地壓捏著。自從他與Charles每週五會在這研究室裡討論案情及向他討教側寫分析之後，他們兩人皆很有默契地，都會將這天空下來，婉拒所有的邀約，他們從不錯過彼此從未正式約定好的週五見面。

　　用不著側寫Erik也能判斷出Charles不大愉快——至於詳細原因，他還需要多一點參考值才能推敲出來。但，他也不愉快啊！Charles打破了這良好的週五聚會，即便他們從沒有強制規定什麼，但……這就是不成文的默契不是嗎？

　　Erik想起自己下班後立刻衝了過來，還差點闖了紅燈，就是不希望Charles等太久——雖然Charles總會笑著說沒關係——那麼現在是上演哪齣戲？

　　吃晚餐？他們將近半年來的週五晚上都是兩個人一起去吃飯的，Charles到底跟誰有約了，為什麼當自己走進來研究室的時候，Charles什麼都沒說？他是不是應該追問一下？但他又隨即覺得自己沒有理由過問別人的隱私。或許Charles真的是有急事需要離開，可能是哪個遠在地球某處的親戚來紐約了，而Charles在自己出去打電話的時候接到對方的來電，所以不得不破壞週五晚上的安排。也有可能是自己一走進研究室時，就劈頭自顧自的說話——Erik太習慣兩人的相處模式：每週五晚上，在哥倫比亞大學犯罪心理學教授Charles Xavier研究室裡，只有他跟Charles，沒有別人——所以Charles可能還來不及跟Erik說明自己今晚已有約，結果就錯失了機會。

　　如此一想，Erik覺得自己有點幼稚。帶點湖綠色的天藍色眼睛垂了垂，Erik忖了幾秒，不過，他還是想要一個解釋。

　　該怎麼開口跟Charles要一個解釋？用什麼立場、什麼態度、什麼資格？皺眉，思緒快速地掠過腦海一周，他還是不知道該怎麼開口。

　　抬眼，他聽見Charles的腳步聲，經過自己身邊正走向研究室的門口。Erik看見Charles正伸手要碰門把。

　　

　　「我送你過去？」腦子裡面就只剩下這個念頭。似乎，潛意識裡，他不自主地想要多留Charles在自己身邊多一點時間，哪怕只是個十幾分鐘的車程。

　　「不用了，在附近而已。」微笑，還是那抹總能讓Erik失神的笑容，只是這次的笑容看起來有一點距離，彷彿彼此之間有了層薄膜。

　　

　　Erik牽起笑容，勉強地。他也走向門邊，與Charles一同離開研究室。

　　他走了幾步，轉頭看著正在鎖門的Charles，心裡鼓噪著，咆哮著、要求著自己說些什麼。

　　

　　「你……」跟誰有約呢？

　　「嗯？」Charles轉首，揚眉。

　　「沒事。」聳肩，「我先走了。」該死的，說不出口。

　　「好。」微笑。

　　

　　Erik轉身，他豪邁地跨了幾步，然後莫名其妙地，他半跑半走地快速下了螺旋階梯，往自己停車的方向奔去。如此未經大腦處理的、急躁的舉動令Erik嚇著了自己，他不曉得自己為何衝的這麼快，像在逃離火災現場，又像是想甩掉腦中那些討厭的聲音。

　　當他喘著氣打開車門重重地坐在駕駛座上還沒超過兩秒發呆的時間，他的手機又響起。厭煩。他抽出手機，瞥了一眼。又是Moira！但這次不是代辦事項的提醒，而是來電。

　　

　　※※※

　　Erik習慣性地接過乳膠手套，心不在焉地將其戴上，正準備開口問現場的員警Moira在哪裡時，嘴巴才剛張開，他就瞧見自己的兩點鐘方向有抹人影衝了出來，手還遮著口鼻——Sean，這傢伙還沒適應陳屍現場的慘狀，某種程度上也是好事。Erik只希望若是他想吐，還是走遠一點比較好，免得影響了其他人。

　　他朝著Sean衝出來的方向走去，而Moira像未卜先知似的，在他靠近時就拉開黃線走了過來，他們互看了一眼，Moira偏頭，用眼神示意著，接著Erik跟著Moira身後一同往現場走去。

　　Erik首先見到Alex蹲在地上，後者的背影沒有表情，但Erik推測Alex現在應該是相當專注地看著某樣噁心的東西。

　　有點意外，Erik以為自己會看到一句屍體，但他並沒有看到屍體躺著——或以其他的姿勢出現在他的視線範圍。不過他的疑惑很快就被解除。Alex聽到身後傳來聲響，他回頭，並站起身，讓Erik可觀看整幅景象。

　　 **防水袋。** Erik首先注意到那個大袋子，接著他才把視線往下、往旁邊移動，接下來映入他眼簾的是一隻手臂。從肩峰處砍下來的，完整的一隻左手，不，收回『完整』這個形容詞，那隻手少了一隻手指。

　　他看見鑑識科人員拍完照，而順著那隻左手的方向再繼續往前望去，還有另一隻手，是右手。Erik在心裡暗暗地想著，這或許是個分屍案？接下來他可能會看到一顆頭顱或者軀體。不過，還是出乎意料，因為他接著看見的是一隻小腿，還有……Erik微瞇了眼，光線已經不足夠讓他看得清晰，他推測，應該是個器官。

　　Erik往前走去，在那個看似器官的東西前方停下，並蹲下看個仔細。

　　大概是肝臟，不過並不是完整的肝臟。到目前為止，這還像個分屍案。Erik抬眼，在他身側的鑑識人員離開，他才瞅見，他還漏看了一些東西：還有一隻左手，一樣，少了某根手指。

　　他站了起來，重重地吐了口氣。Moira此刻正站在他身邊，他們兩人交換了眼神，又一同將視線歸回至眼前這一排的殘肢、器官上。Erik又多看了一眼防水袋，他遠眺，並不意外地發現NYPD已經開始在打撈東河。雖然Erik並不認為他們能再撈到什麼——或許另外一只防水袋？那裡頭會裝什麼？頭顱？還是更多的斷手斷腳、七零八落的人體器官？

　　 **該死的。** Erik在心裡暗罵著，他恨這種案子。

　　他轉回視線，細看了那兩隻左手，它們少了同樣的手指——無名指。戴戒指的、謹守誓言的那隻手指。這些殘肢不知道泡在冰冷的河水中已經度過多少歲月，這有相當大的想像空間，也表示砍下他人手腳、掏出他人臟器的可惡傢伙，有可能還在這座城市裡胡作非為。

　　Erik快速地掃過這附近的景色，從身後的FDR Drive、East River Bikeway開始、瞥過在左手方布魯克林大橋、眺望河對岸的綠地——不確定是哪裡，或許是Brooklyn Bride Park？而他正站在South Street Seaport此處盯著那只防水袋裡的，本屬於某個人身上的部位。

　　Moira走到一旁去，講著電話。Erik決定再蹲下來，多看一眼無名指處的切口。

　　

　　「老大。」

　　「嗯？」Erik隨意回應著，目光卻沒離開過斷肢。

　　「你覺得他們死了嗎？」

　　

　　複數。Erik在心裡想著。沒錯，兩隻左手，至少有兩個人。或許再晚一點，他們會再撈到其他的防水袋，裡面可能有更多的左手，也許沒有左手，而是其他的身體部位。說不準，誰都說不準接下來會發生什麼事。

　　所以，他們死了嗎？Erik不知道。他以聳肩來代替搖頭，以免讓Alex誤會自己的意思。

　　

　　「我希望……」

　　「Alex，」Erik轉頭，並制止了後輩接下來的話，「我們都不清楚事態發展，先讓法醫確認再說。」

　　

　　Alex噤聲，聽從前輩的吩咐。而Erik繼續研究著斷肢處，下意識地，他開始推敲著，為什麼只有無名指不見了？是在砍下整隻手臂之前就消失了，抑或砍下手臂後無名指才再被剁掉？

　　哪一種呢？

　 _這兩者代表的不同的意思。_

　　他腦海中響起Charles的聲音。

　　那瞬間，一股不知如何形容的感覺從肚腹升起往咽喉漫去，Erik突然想抽根菸——但Erik根本不抽菸。

　　

　　

　　

　　


	4. Voice

　　她轉過身，背對著他離去。

　　在夜色低垂的時刻，她聽見他輕柔地說著再見。她將他的聲音刻在腦海中，念念不忘。

　　

　　※※※

　　有四個防水袋。

　　Erik捏著筆，瞪著桌上的話機，腦中沒有吵鬧的聲音，他卻覺得相當厭煩。話機又響起，這是今天早上第五通來電，Erik只是繼續瞪著它沒有其他動作——他說不上來為什麼，他從沒有如此不盡責過，他從不會讓話機響超過三聲，即便他可能正一邊講著手機一邊交待新人事情。

　　但他現在就是不想接電話。

　　話機並沒有因為Erik持續瞪著它就噤聲或被眼神光線給燒掉，它依舊無情地吵鬧著，需要有人來安撫之，Erik原本毫無聲音的腦海，瞬間被瘋狂的鈴聲給填滿。焦慮感如河水暴漲，Erik捏斷了手上的筆。

　　突然，話機不再吵了，他抬眼，瞅見Moira正站在她的辦公桌前，轉接起Erik的電話，他把盯著話機的視線轉到Moira的唇上，她在說話，Erik卻似乎一句也聽不見。

　　當Moira掛上電話後，周遭一切聲音彷彿都回歸了，Erik感覺自己剛從真空宇宙中回到了他熟悉的地球。Sean跑過來的聲音、Alex跟Sean拌嘴的吵鬧、Moira跟身邊的人要求一杯脫脂咖啡、以及Moira的黑色跟鞋踩著地板往自己的辦公桌走來所發出的聲音——他們兩的辦公桌是兩張桌子對擺著，看得到彼此，所以，從她或他的椅子上爬起來走到對方的桌子邊，只需要兩三步即可。

　　Moira單手插著腰，另一隻手壓著Erik的文件，以居高臨下的方式矚著他。她的眼神沒有斥責沒有怒火，是平淡地、一如往常的神情，Erik知道，那樣的眼神代表著什麼，而他們只是安靜地注視著彼此，沒有誰先開口。

　　Erik一直都覺得Moira可以稱得上許多男人都很欣賞的女性，她不乏追求者，卻好似也沒跟哪個傢伙穩定下來過。大概，幹他們這行的，與其想要有段穩定的感情，不如擁有可以定時發洩情慾的床伴還比較符合現實。

　　Moira一直在幫Erik介紹對象，後者不知道前者為何如此熱心，卻也沒認真地阻止過。這或許就是他與Moira之間的默契，他們有時痛恨對方，有時發彼此的脾氣，卻在一些不需要言語的事上，配合的天衣無縫。有那麼幾秒，Erik突然有股衝動，想要拍拍Moira的肩膀說：我知道妳是個好女人。

　　不過他絕對不會這麼做，否則可能會被來個過肩摔，跌個四腳朝天——這還算客氣。

　　Erik的視線沒有從Moira的臉上移開，後者則是垂了垂眼睫，接著嘆了氣。

　　

　　「一起去解剖室一趟？」她問著。

　　

　　他瞥了眼話機。沉默。

　　

　　「我想打個電話。」

　　「給誰？」平時不會過問的她此刻卻莫名問了句打探別人隱私的話。

　　

　　Erik並不覺得Moira有冒犯到自己，她或許只是順口回應著，因為她愣了一下，抿了抿唇，示意自己會在外頭等他。

　　看著Moira離開的背影，Erik收回目光，並多看了一眼還在拌嘴的Sean和Alex，他現在也懶得理會那兩傢伙，只要他們在自己回來之前把這案子的資料都整理好、白板上的照片都貼好，好讓他們能趕緊開個會即可。

　　Erik抽出手機，滑開，手指在通訊錄上滑移了一陣——明明知道要按哪個名字才對，他卻猶疑許久。

　　當終於按下撥出鍵後，Erik聽見嘟嘟聲響，猶豫著是否掛線比較好？畢竟若是對方接起，要說些什麼的好？手指卻不聽使喚，沒有移動。

　　

　　『Hello？』電話那端的聲音聽起來有點慵懶。

　　「Hi，早。」Erik突然覺得有點尷尬，「抱歉，好像太早打電話給你了。」

　　『嗯？不會。』對方的微笑聲傳來。

　　

　　Erik還是不知道要說什麼。因為他根本也不清楚自己為何要打這通電話，肯定是腦子裡哪條神經短路了！幾秒鐘的沉默，讓他尷尬地更想隨便胡謅個藉口掛線。該說什麼藉口呢？或許說自己要上路去找法醫？瞬間，Erik突然想起，如果對方問起為什麼這個時候打電話給他時，Erik到底要如何解釋的好？

　　

　　『你稍等要做些什麼？』

　　

　　感謝上蒼，對方拾起Erik掉落的話題主導權，這讓Erik感到些許欣慰及感激。

　　

　　「跟Moira一起去法醫那裡。」

　　『勒人魔？』

　　「不是，是新的案子。」

　　『喔。』對方的聲音聽不出來是驚訝還是參雜著遺憾的感嘆。

　　「你……等等有課？」Erik沒頭沒腦地問著，他明知道今天是假日。

　　『呵，我跟朋友有約，等會兒要出門。』話筒那端傳來了伸懶腰的呻吟。

　　「昨天的朋友？」此話一出，Erik就覺得後悔了，這句話聽起來好像醋罈打翻了似的，Erik發誓他沒有這層意思。

　　

　　他只是……好奇。對，只是好奇。

　　

　　『對。』輕笑。

　　「好。呃，沒事了。」頓，「我想我得出去了，Moira在等我。」

　　『好的。』

　　

　　Erik準備掛線，他丈二金剛摸不著頭緒自己為何要打電話給他？

　　

　　『Erik？』

　　「嗯？」

　　『謝謝你打電話給我。』

　　

　　這句道謝讓Erik略感不好意思，因為他實在不清楚自己到底為何如此行，也不大理解對方為何跟自己道謝。但，莫名地，Erik有一點開心。

　　

　　『下次介紹你跟我朋友認識。』電話那頭笑了笑。

　　「……」Erik並不認同這會是個好主意。

　　『你們都在差不多的單位工作，可能會有很多話題。』

　　「嗯，好。」他腦中開始播放名單，思索著局裡還有誰會跑去找犯罪心理學教授？

　　『那麼，Bye？』

　　「Bye.」

　　

　　掛上電話那瞬間，Erik呼出口氣，霎那間，他似乎明白了什麼，他打電話給Charles，沒有什麼特別的原因。Erik不過是想聽聽他的聲音——腦海中那陪伴了自己整晚面對這令人煎熬的案子的聲音。

　　

　　※※※

　　Erik一向認為Moira很有一套，這點在安排法醫解剖上特別明顯，通常法醫們每天要面對一大堆排隊等著解剖、化驗的大體，有時，並非所有的屍體都是由法醫病理學家來做開膛剖腹檢視，一部分是分類給法醫人類學家去做分析，前前後後花上的時間，不一定是按照案件火熱度來判斷，而是法醫們是否有空閒來決定。

　　Moira跟法醫們的感情不錯，只要她手上的案子，她就有辦法搶到最先解剖化驗的頭香。Erik看了眼放在四張解剖台上的手、腳、肝臟、腎臟、肺臟、心臟、大小腸等，幾乎是零碎的屍塊。有一具屍體看起來縫到一半，軀體與左手已經縫好了，但右腿還擺著，那看起來根本不是人類，而是被支解成破碎的洋娃娃。

　　Erik先是看了法醫一眼，再瞥了Moira，後者雙手交叉於胸前，等待著法醫的發言。

　　

　　「四個防水袋。」法醫哼了口氣，抬頭望了眼站在解剖台旁邊的兩名警探，「我還沒檢驗完。」

　　

　　Moira聳肩，表示她不在意，現階段她想知道她能從法醫這聽到什麼最新消息而已，至於什麼時候檢驗完，根據她的經驗，法醫們都很給她面子，在下週一前她肯定會得到報告。

　　

　　「你們知道這裡有多少手腳嗎？」法醫沒等兩人回答，他接著道：「有五隻左手跟四隻右手。只有兩對是一組的，所以我這裡還需要有三張解剖台才夠。」

　　

　　七個人。居然有七個人。Erik皺了眉，心裡有股悶氣。

　　

　　「能確定的是做出這件事的人是個右撇子，來看看切口的角度和傷痕開端處，看，這裡……」老法醫伸出的手在空中僵了一會兒，轉頭看了兩名警探一眼，嘆了口氣，要求這些拿警徽的傢伙們這麼接近看屍體還要去判斷傷痕角度之類的，根本太強人所難。

　　他繼續道：「泡在水裡太久了，腐爛程度可想而知，很難給你們確切的死亡時間——看這情況七個人沒一個活著。」法醫用眼神示意著那些臟器們。

　　「我需要死亡時間也需要指紋——任何可以辨別出死者的線索。」Moira皺眉，口氣有一點在施壓，但聽起來並不讓人不舒服。

　　法醫嘆了口氣，像是凹不過可愛孫女的懇求一般，他揉了揉太陽穴，道：「狀況最好的那具，死亡時間大約在兩個星期前。其他的還不確定。」頓，「兩名男性五名女性，有黃種人也有白種人。年紀大約都落在二十歲到三十歲之間，年輕力壯。兇器都不一樣，有的是電鋸，有的是長刀，可能是開山刀。」聳肩。

　　「他可能有醫學背景？」Erik問。

　　「沒有。」法醫瞬間回覆，「但多練習幾次，會熟能生巧。」平淡的言語，卻令人毛骨悚然。

　　

　　法醫領Erik到那具縫到一半的屍體前，指了指被開膛的肚子，告訴Erik這條刀口至少劃了多少次才把肚腹剖開，這可能是他的頭幾名被害者，但隨著技巧熟練，另一具軀體上的刀口就變得相當完美，一刀從胸腔畫到骨盆處，從中取出了肝臟、胃，其他的器官沒有被摘除的跡象，目前這四只防水袋中沒有這具軀體的肝臟和胃。

　　Erik留意到，他沒有看到頭顱。七個人，卻沒有一個頭顱。會集中在另一個尚未被發現的防水袋中嗎？光想像就令人感到反胃。

　　Erik不知何時走了出去，留下Moira與法醫繼續交談著。他走到較偏僻的角落，倚著牆沿，並望著外頭陰暗的顏色，天空灰濛濛地，像要下雨，外面的濕度攀升，Erik覺得鼻腔中的水氣不像空氣中欲墜落的雨珠所帶來的溼潤，而是東河那冰涼的水溫。

　　他再度拿起手機，撥號。號碼撥通，嘟嘟聲從左耳傳來。

　　

　　『Hello？』

　　

　　熟悉的聲音。Erik閉上眼，後腦靠著冰涼的牆，卻感到一絲絲的安心及微微地溫暖在身體裡緩緩綻放。

　　


	5. Fuzzy zone

　　她已經好幾天沒收到他的消息了。這令她相當擔憂。博物館那次見面之後，他就暫時消失了，彷彿見了面後因為不對口味所以就砍帳號閃人一樣。她有種被欺騙的感覺，但更令她傷心的是，她的腦子裡還在不斷地為他找藉口。

　　發了幾次Email和短訊、FB Message等給對方，對方卻遲遲不回應。

　　下班後她感覺身心俱疲，不想開電腦也不想上網。她坐在沙發上，愣愣地看著電視機，兩眼無神，不過是發著呆、腦子停止運作罷了。

　　手機鈴聲在此刻響起，她在心中咒罵了同事一番，今天可是週五夜晚，她不想出門也不想回公司趕工，只想喝酒、半醉半醒、昏昏沉沉地度過一晚。當她打開手機後，她傻了兩秒後回神，並謝天謝地她還沒喝酒！

　　來自他的短訊。她珍惜地、小心翼翼地閱讀著。

　　

　　※※※

　　雞犬不寧、昏天黑日已無法形容這幾天以來Erik的狀況。他不記得上次睡覺是什麼時候，要不是Moira抽走他手上的文件外加半推半拉地把他塞進車子裡，他大概還雙眼泛著血絲繼續拼案子。

　　事情的發生實在太突然也讓人太措手不及。

　　首先，在Erik與Moira上週六從法醫解剖室回來後，Sean接到一通匿名來電，當時以為是惡作劇，所以並沒有很在意。來電的內容是，對方聲稱自己是『高中生勒人魔』的兇手——有些自首狂，不管什麼案子都要跑來自首一下，加上當時剛發生『東河分屍案』，兇案組的各位還正在互推誰來負責這案子的好，所以大夥也沒心思在那通匿名電話上。

　　Sean待Erik與Moira回來後提及了這件事，後者沒什麼反應——她正準備要擬個稿，已經有聞到血腥味而來的記者們，晚一些她得負責應付這些令人暈眩的鎂光燈與麥克風；Erik則想了想，他總覺得哪裡弔詭，又說不上來是何處令他感覺不對勁。

　　Erik請Sean先去忙碌『東河分屍案』的細節，他則來聽聽看這段匿名電話的錄音。聽了幾遍，他著實參不透不對勁之處，或許，就像Moira所言，可能又是一通來惡作劇的電話。

　　而在這一切後，Erik很後悔，如果他前兩天先問了Charles關於『高中生勒人魔』的側寫的話，是否，接下來的一切就不會發生？

　　當Erik週日早上又被Moira的來電吵醒後，他火速趕到局裡。在他任職的這幾年來，什麼大風大浪沒見過，NYPD什麼風雨都有，只是，這次的局裡慌亂的狀況讓他一度以為自己回到了高中時代，男孩們血氣方剛沒地方發洩過多精力而毫無理由的互毆狀態——當然，眼前的大夥都是大人了，不至於直接揍一拳踢一腳的你來我往，但，火藥味卻濃的隨時都可爆發戰爭似的。

　　Erik要求兇案組的各位回到自己崗位上的同時，一位帶著墨鏡且看起來就相當囂張的人朝著他走來。當對方拿下墨鏡，瞪著Erik時，Erik突然想起，眼前的人應該就是大名鼎鼎的緝毒組的Logan。

　　Erik皺了皺眉，此刻，他更混亂了。兇案組傢伙們或許這兩天因為最近兇案過於殘暴的關係可能導致員警們心理失衡，不過這種狀況很常見，大家去運動發洩一下或者Moira聽聽大家抱怨後，所有的一切都會迎刃而解、慘淡的士氣也都會恢復，大夥又會重新打起精神來。只是，為什麼緝毒組的人會出現在此地？Erik著實不解。

　　Moira不知從何處擠了過來，領著怒氣正高的Logan及尚未搞清楚狀況的Erik進至討論室中，他們需要把整件事情釐清並決定要如何解決裡頭弟兄們的不安、不滿以及外頭想生吞活剝他們的媒體們。

　　整件事情就像是電影情節般的高潮迭起又狗血淋漓，卻又不讓人感到太過驚訝。來龍去脈很簡單，原來Sean接到匿名電話之後，與幾位同仁閒聊了一會兒，也不知道是誰——即便現在追問起來，也不會有人承認——不小心把這消息當笑話講了出去，被一位菜鳥聽見，菜鳥也沒做多想，在與女友閒話家常的過程中，透露了這通匿名來電。匿名電話的內容經過多手轉傳，也因此有些失真，被誤傳成『高中生勒人魔』向警方下戰帖，並宣告會在當天晚上某條街口棄屍。

　　菜鳥的女朋友剛好是位記者，她很訝異警方居然不把匿名來電當作一回事，這令她相當氣憤難耐，於是當天晚上，她隻身一人前往匿名來電所說的棄屍街口，在那裡埋伏著，一方面想得到獨家報導另一方面希望能逮到那名嫌犯。她把這件事轉告另一名記者同事，同事阻止她如此一意孤行，卻無力勸退她，這位同事又趕緊與菜鳥員警聯絡，菜鳥員警當然二話不說的衝到街口要找回他女友。

　　而巧合，就是如此從天而降。

　　那條街口方巧是兩派黑幫交易毒品的地點，同時也是緝毒組花上了不少人力、物力追蹤了許久才得知的、安排要一舉拿下兩派黑幫的機會。菜鳥員警開著警車出現在那場所中，不僅嚇到了埋伏的緝毒組，更驚動到兩派黑幫人馬。黑幫彼此都以為被對方出賣，爆發了槍戰，而緝毒組此刻趕緊出馬要平息一切並試圖亡羊補牢，至少也要捉到人才能回去交待。

　　一場街頭槍戰的爆發，緝毒組損失了一些人，甚至臥底可能會有危險；兩派黑幫也折損不少，可惜都沒活口；菜鳥員警跟他的女友在那場槍戰中因流彈而意外身亡。更令人傻眼的的是，這件事居然被菜鳥員警的女友的記者同事以最快速度給報導出來。『高中生勒人魔』受到刺激——記者提到匿名電話不受重視並被認為是惡作劇——當晚又殺了一名年輕人，並棄屍在爆發槍戰的隔壁街道上。

　　一通匿名來電，結果所有的一切如同滾雪球般，一發不可收拾。

　　Erik覺得昏沉沉的，即便他們已經跟緝毒組達成共識，也在媒體的圍剿下殺出一條血路，但他並不認為所有的情況會有所好轉，尤其當他又聽到『東河分屍案』打撈起新的防水袋時，他感受到排山倒海而來的心力交瘁。

　　他無法安然闔眼，也不想在躺在床上輾轉難眠。在Moira的半威脅之下，他才勉強離開警局，開著車卻不知道要上哪去。等他回過神來時，他已經站在Charles的研究室門口。

　　在Erik的手碰上門把前，他腦中閃過一絲微弱的念頭：原來，他早在不知不覺之中，把Charles的研究室當作某種避風港。似乎只要來到這裡，休息一下、充電一下，他很快又能恢復元氣十足的狀態。

　　這裡，讓他放鬆、安心、沒有壓力。而且，Erik覺得有一種專屬感。這是他的、Erik Lehnsherr的秘密基地——稍嫌幼稚的用語，但他沒想到更貼切的形容詞。

　　正因如此，當Erik看到眼前的景象時，他確實有股說不出的不滿及更多的困惑。下意識地，他皺了皺眉心，並非因為辦公桌後方的玻璃反射光線令他感到不適，而是坐在那張椅子上的人並非他眼熟的輪廓。Erik挨近了那名不知從何出現的人士，臉上面無表情。而那位低著頭手指飛舞在鍵盤上的人只是稍稍抬了眼，似乎並不訝異Erik的出現，或者說，根本不在意Erik是否會出現於此。

　　

　　「Erik？」

　　

　　正想出聲詢問坐在位子上的那名年輕人時，Erik身後傳來此刻最能讓他感到寬心的聲音，他轉首，瞅見研究室的主人正提著一壺熱茶走了過來，臉上依舊掛著令人倍感放鬆的微笑。

　　今天並非週五，Erik的出現確實顯得唐突，不過Charles的反應並無表示任何受到打擾的模樣，反倒幫Erik添了杯茶。警探並沒有第一時間走過去拾起茶杯，反倒是轉頭多瞅了那坐在教授椅子上的年輕人一眼。

　　

　　「Peter。」Charles走到警探身邊，並一同投射視線在那名年輕人身上，「我請他來幫我查點『高科技』的東西，baby girl太忙了。」他笑。

　　

　　教授方語畢，被喚做Peter的年輕人像結束了一首協奏曲似的，他敲了一下某個按鍵並露出成功的表情，或許還喊了一聲『Done』。他站起，正式地與警探打過照面，腳步輕盈地走到教授身邊，嘻皮笑臉地說了一些俏皮話——Erik嗅出這名年輕人似乎與Charles關係匪淺，而且Charles看起來挺寵他似的——Peter離開前順手摸了一塊烤餅乾，咬在嘴裡含糊地說了些什麼話，對著Charles眨了眨眼才離去。

　　相當流暢的動作，彷彿相當熟悉這裡的一切，包括Charles Xavier。

　　Erik說不上來那是怎樣的滋味，有一點不悅，卻沒有資格、立場來表達自己不快的情緒——悶悶的，他矚著正看著Peter離去的Charles，想像著Charles那豔藍色雙眸中有著Peter的倒影，那令他有一點想將Charles扳過來看著自己。

　　獨占欲。

　　這詞彙晃過Erik腦海，他不自覺的眨了眼並試圖把這個念頭揮出腦袋瓜。

　　

　　「怎麼了？」

　　

　　Erik回過神來——他真的覺得自己累到注意力無法集中——一臉酷樣地聳了聳肩，接著，他讓自己跌坐在沙發中，閉著眼，享受只有他與Charles在場的、這間研究室的空氣。

　　是迷迭香，Erik勉強分辨的出來。Charles泡了迷迭香茶，似乎早就得知自己需要一段安穩的睡眠時間。但Erik很清楚，他不需要迷迭香，他只要在Charles的研究室中，就能獲得舒適、放鬆的時光。

　　深呼吸，Erik感覺困倦來襲，但他還是睜開了眼，多看了一眼Charles的微笑。

　　

　　「你等一下有課嗎？」Erik覺得自己的聲音聽起來有點縹緲。

　　「Hank會代替我去監考。」

　　

　　Erik閉上眼，感覺到Charles的手指似乎正輕輕撫過自己的短髮。他們之間的距離太近——Erik覺得自己好像聞到了Charles身上的衣物柔軟精的味道——他們誰也沒有拉開如此距離，一切如此自然而然，毫不突兀也不讓人感到尷尬。

　　

　　「我想睡一下。」帶著睡意的疲倦。

　　「好啊。」

　　

　　即便嗅到了Charles身上的味道、感覺到他手指的溫度，但Erik莫名貪婪的想要再多聽一些Charles帶著蘇格蘭柔軟口音的聲音。

　　

　　他打了個呵欠，又道：「等會兒一起去吃墨西哥菜吧。」

　　

　　Charles沒有回應，Erik腦中浮現對方的輕笑。

　　

　　「前兩天和Jessica去過，那間還不錯。」咕噥著。

　　

　　Erik感覺到Charles停下動作，短暫地幾秒，有一點古怪。他想睜眼、想發聲詢問，意識卻淪陷於困倦，接著，他沉沉地睡去。

　　


	6. Call your name

　　即便她早就已經查過這個人的生世背景——小心駛得萬年船——她仍舊故意問了一些對方的私事，在看不見對方的情況下，她必須從他的用字遣詞中去推敲他的表情、想法或者是當下的思緒。

　　有時她會想，該不會自己愛上的並不是對方，而是，她誤以為的、想像中的對方？

　　

　　※※※

　　「不是他。」

　　

　　Erik看著眼前的人用叉子將薯條撥來弄去，看起來不大有胃口又像是有些心不在焉。Erik不會讀心術，所以他無法分辨是前者還是後者，他只是沉默著，等待對方給予更多的線索。某種程度上，Erik覺得自己很像獵豹，總是在等待什麼機會似的，卻一時半刻說不上來自己到底在躊躇些什麼。

　　

　　「Erik？」

　　

　　看來分心的人是自己。Erik抬眼望了望坐在自己對面的人，並假裝一副認真在聽對方說話的模樣。八成被看穿了，因為對方嘴角勾了抹弧度，那意味著他清楚知道自己正裝作專心聆聽的假象，只是沒刻意戳破罷了。

　　

　　「我說，打匿名電話的人不是不明嫌犯。」對方重複著，Erik有些半信半疑，「你並沒有給我更多資料，所以我只是聽你的敘述來做推論。」他放下叉子，Erik認為他大概也玩膩了那些食物。

　　

　　Erik知道Charles不算挑食，只是有的時候會點一些自己並沒有那麼想吃的餐點，關於這點，連Charles也解釋不清為何自己會做這種愚蠢的事——或許可以歸咎於人類的不明欲望？Erik拉過Charles的餐盤，並無語地幫忙把剩下的薯條收至自己的胃袋之中。

　　

　　「所以你的意思是說，匿名電話是惡作劇？」Erik挑眉。

　　「是的。」Charles看著Erik咬著薯條的模樣，露出滿意的微笑，「不明嫌犯使用的行兇手法是軟性扼殺他人生命，而且他誘拐青少年，所以他或許對青少年很有一套，可能是跟這些青少年熟識，也可能是這些青少年無法反抗他。」他看著Erik吃光所有薯條，還毫不在意地拿起自己的飲料喝，「不明嫌犯並不是個會挑釁警方的人，從他對青少年下手這點就能理解，他其實頗害怕自己的惡行被發現；卻又將這些孩子的屍體放在大眾一眼就能看到的地方，這顯示他其實有點後悔，希望這些孩子能早一點被發現。」

　　「你曾說過，有個小女孩看到了不明嫌犯，卻無法提供嫌犯畫像，因為小女孩說嫌犯是妖怪。那孩子說的應該是真的。」

　　

　　Erik停下動作，圓睜了眼，一臉不可置信的模樣。

　　

　　「不是實際上的妖怪。」Charles補充著，並笑了出來，「孩子會把自己印象最深刻的部份記清楚，但會因為恐懼或以前得知的童話故事之類的畫面，就把眼前的景象與之結合，所以才會覺得自己看到了妖怪。」頓，「不明嫌犯可能臉上有傷痕或者胎記，也有可能戴了面具——我會建議你們先找那位小女孩來，把她看到的畫下來，哪怕你們會覺得很誇張。當然，如果可以的話，像我上次那樣幫以回憶以前的事的方式會比較準確。」

　　

　　Erik想起不久前那次的回憶，他並非感到不悅，只是，更有一種赤裸裸的感覺。

　　

　　「以目前的資料所能給你的側寫即是，不明嫌犯是自卑人格，他不會挑釁權威，不過這次媒體報導刻意渲染警方搞不清楚狀況而壞了大事，這會讓不明嫌犯以為自己可以操作、糊弄警方，從他故意將屍體拋在隔一條街而不是放在槍擊的街上也可看出他還是多少有點謹慎及害怕的。」忖了忖，「而這件事的重點是，不明嫌犯一直都有在關注警方對這案件的動向，他或許是個警察迷，也可能是個非常熱心助人的好鄰居，所以沒人懷疑他，外加他可能有某些殘疾——可能不那麼明顯，臉上的傷痕或胎記或許造成他的自卑傾向，但並非真正的殘疾。而且，他在關注媒體的報導。」微笑，弦外之音。

　　「你的意思是，我們可以利用媒體引誘他？」

　　「你們可以跟媒體合作，故意放出假消息，要顯得警方對此案相當無力、像無頭蒼蠅，這會讓不明嫌犯感到自滿，他可能會將計就計利用上次的匿名電話再來玩弄一次警方，他意外嚐到勝利的滋味，通常會想要再玩一次，不過，說實話我不大喜歡這種方式，因為這表示社會還要再賠上一條年輕的生命，我並不覺得划算。」Charles往後躺，讓椅背支撐自己的後背，「我認為應該先著手篩選出不明嫌犯，雖然會比較花時間，會延後破案，但至少，我們可以避免下一個可憐的被害者的犧牲。」

　　

　　Erik又再度開始用手指敲著桌面，這顯示他確實在思考偵查方向及Charles的建議，不過，他還有更多需要煩惱的事。他會把Charles的建議告訴專案小組內的其他成員們，或許他們可以利用媒體，也或許他們再度找來小女孩與之合作，又或許，可能想想是否有更兩全其美的方法。

　　

　　「你想談談別的案子嗎？」

　　

　　Charles的聲音喚回了差點陷入自己世界的Erik，後者停下手指敲擊桌面的動作，聳肩，他不確定自己是否想跟Charles談另一件泯滅人性的案子。

　　至少今晚，他不怎麼想談。

　　Erik轉了轉飲料上的吸管，頓時想起，自己並沒有點柳橙汁。他抬眼，有點尷尬地瞄了Charles一眼，後者沒說什麼，仍舊淺淺地笑著。

　　

　　※※※

　　警探決定先回家一趟，因為他將不少文件帶回家，而現在時間還不算太晚，教授也同意先繞去警探家拿資料，再幫忙做進一步的分析。

　　Charles先到Erik車上等著，而後者則在坐上駕駛座之前，打通電話給同伴，當Charles略略說了些許『高中生勒人魔』案件的部份側寫後，Erik想起在偵訊這案子時，他們曾約談過幾個人，其中有一個人，臉上有嚴重的燒傷——那是一場意外，而且這個人在社區中有相當良好的聲譽，大家也都很喜歡他；另外有兩三個人相當熱心，Erik想起Alex說過局裡有一些同仁常泡某幾間酒吧，這幾個人也都會出現在那裡，算是局裡一些同仁的舊識。

　　所謂的『妖怪』和『警察迷』皆浮出檯面。雖然Charles特別說過，目前他沒有夠多的資訊，不建議如此草率下結論，但，Erik又再度嚐到犯罪側寫的魅力。他想打通電話給Moira，一方面請她將自己電腦中的資料Email過來，另外也希望她能和那位小女孩及其家人約個時間，再試試看能否得到更多線索。

　　當然，Erik並不認為自己有辦法學Charles那般溫柔又令人心安地領著對方回憶記憶；而他也不認為Moira能依樣畫葫蘆地做到這點，所以，或許他可能得問問Charles是否能再幫個忙？

　　Erik頓了頓，總覺得自己有點過份依賴Charles，後者並沒有任何義務為自己付出、犧牲些什麼。或許也因為這樣，這陣子以來，Erik總是遲遲沒有開口、主動與Charles談案件。

　　

　　「Hey Moira，妳能……」電話一接通，Erik話還沒說完，就被對方狠狠地打斷。

　　『Erik Lehnsherr！』

　　

　　Erik嚇了一跳，把電話拿遠了一些。

　　

　　『Erik Lehnsherr，你到底做了什麼好事？』Moira的聲音聽起來相當氣憤。

　　「什麼？」除了一頭霧水之外，Erik更感到無力，幾個小時前不就是她要求自己先休息的嗎？這段時間內，他什麼事也沒做啊。

　　『你對我有什麼不滿你可以直說無妨啊！』

　　「Moira。」Erik沒好氣地喚著對方的名字，「發生什麼事了？」難得耐著性子安撫對方。

　　『剛剛Jessica打電話給我，抱怨了一個多小時。老天，我的時間如此寶貴，她居然佔線一個多小時就為了跟我抱怨你！我還掛不斷電話。你現在最好解釋清楚，你到底做什麼，為什麼Jessica那麼生氣？』

　　「這……我沒做什麼啊。再說了，如果她對我不滿，她可以打電話給我；況且，妳為什麼不問她，到底她在氣什麼？」女人真是麻煩。

　　『我問了，她不說，她叫我問你。』

　　

　　Erik揉了揉太陽穴，他不想在這個無限迴圈中像隻不知道怎麼跳出圈圈的倉鼠一樣拼命地奔跑著。

　　

　　「Moira，我的電腦桌面上有兩個壓縮檔，麻煩妳幫我Email到我的信箱，另外，我答應妳，我會找Jessica談談好嗎？」Erik看了一眼在車上等待的Charles，後者隔著車窗對自己眨了眨眼，Erik並不想讓Charles等太久。

　　『……你欠我一次。』電話那端沉默了兩秒後，開口如此說著。

　　

　　Erik懶得理會Moira或者是Jessica的沒由來的情緒，他隨手將手機收回口袋中，走回駕駛座，關上車門，正準備拉安全帶。

　　

　　「所以你跟Jessica怎麼了嗎？」

　　

　　警探的手僵在安全帶上，一時之間似乎找不到自己的舌頭在哪。他轉首，不可思議地看著副駕駛座的人。腦袋立刻閃過Moira一邊在電話抱怨自己，一邊又敲著鍵盤發訊息給Charles的畫面。

　　他理解Charles八成出自關心的成份詢問的，但他也並非刻意不回答，只是Erik真的不覺得他與Jessica之間有發生什麼事，更正，Erik並不認為自己的私事有什麼需要特別讓大家操心的地方。

　　

　　「我們沒什麼。」Erik非常誠實也相當誠懇地說著，雖然他下意識地避開了Charles那美麗的琉璃藍雙眸的注視。

　　

　　Charles哼了一聲，只是淺短地、簡單的回覆音調，沒有其他隱藏的意思。似乎，Charles接受了Erik敷衍自己的回覆。總是如此，Charles沒有懷疑過、也沒有不接受Erik給的任何答案。Charles總是接納、包容自己的一切。

　　Erik的手握皺了安全帶。接著，他放手，在心中嘆了口氣。他們就這樣坐在車子裡，沉默了良久，沒有人開口，也沒有發動車子。Erik直視著擋風玻璃外頭的景色，而他也知道此刻Charles正看著副駕駛座車窗外的風景。

　　

　　「我們很好。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「我們一起去吃飯，看看電影。」

　　「嗯。」Charles慵懶地轉了過來，他們彼此視線交集。

　　「就很平常。」聳肩。

　　

　　Charles微笑，淺淺地，勾勒著嘴角的彎度。

　　

　　「我們接吻。」

　　

　　Erik的視線始終沒有離開過Charles，雖然光線不足，但他深信那豔藍色中，有自己的倒影。

　　

　　「然後……」

　　

　　Erik看見Charles的睫毛上下拍動了一下，反射性的動作，卻有點性感。

　　

　　「我喊了你的名字。」

　　

　　 **Charles。** Erik深呼吸，在腦中再度播放、輕唸了一次對方的名字。

　　


	7. Language

　　她看著持續在螢幕上閃爍的游標。思忖許久，決定主動出擊。

　　

　　※※※

　　「我喊了你的名字。」

　　

　　車廂內出奇地安靜，連呼吸聲也清晰可聞。彷彿這一切是沒寫在劇本上的、是即興演出的，卻令人著迷並且期待。

　　Erik瞅見Charles笑容斂了斂，眼睫拍打了幾下，他無法讀出Charles的心思意念。他想把手放到手煞車上，壓下，並趕緊開車，或許如此行能夠把慢慢滲透在空氣中的尷尬用牛頓第一運動定律拋到別的地方去。

　　但他還來不及動作，就感受到頸項上傳來了有一點冰涼的觸感——Charles的手指溫度略低，但撫上Erik頸項時，Erik卻感到那被碰觸的區塊像是著了火般的滾燙。

　　接著，他腦中再度閃過的語句則是：Charles的唇很柔軟。

　　當他再度感覺到自己的唇瓣被對方抿著時，Erik緩緩地閉上眼。他發現自己後頸上的Charles的手加強了些許力道，讓彼此更加貼近、密合。他挪動身子，並下意識地撫上Charles的臉頰，他想伸手把對方整個拉進自己的懷中，但因為駕駛座墊的關係，造成了物理環境上的困難。

　　Erik稍微後退一些，分開彼此緊貼的雙唇，下一秒又再度貼上，並侵略式地攻佔Charles的豔紅色唇瓣、舌尖鑽進對方的口腔之中，輕輕掃過Charles的齒尖，他縮回舌頭，用牙齒輕柔地咬了咬Charles的下唇。

　　貪婪地吸吮著，Erik想要更多。

　　

　　「Charles……」

　　

　　Erik不自覺地又喚了對方的名字，他以為自己是在腦中喚著對方，沒想到是脫口而出。但他不在意，因為他確實正吻著Charles。

　　他們稍微分開，Erik感覺彼此的呼吸急促，他垂了眼並看見Charles豔藍色的雙眼中似乎有些迷濛。他用捧著Charles的手的大拇指輕輕滑過Charles的肌膚。

　　Erik想要更多。

　　他俯身，欲攫取更多Charles的味道、溫度、唇瓣上的觸感。Erik的唇確實堵到了什麼東西，有溫度、也軟軟地，但不是Charles的雙唇。他瞇起眼，似乎見到Charles的笑意，接著他才發覺那是Charles的食指，抵在他們雙唇之間。

　　Erik沒有移動，也沒有任何不悅。他的手攀上對方的手、手掌覆蓋住對方的手心，他輕握那隻擋在彼此之間的手，拉近、放到自己的口腔中，輕吮著那根手指。他的目光沒離開過Charles的瞳眸，而Charles也是如此專注地回視自己。

　　

　　「Erik。」

　　

　　被喚者沒出聲回應，只是繼續注視著對方。

　　

　　「你可以明天再來學校找我。」

　　

　　警探有不大好的預感。他停下親吻Charles手指的動作。

　　

　　「今晚好好睡。」Charles笑了笑，並稍微使了點力抽回自己的手。

　　「Charles？」

　　

　　Erik不解，他有做錯任何事嗎？他還想開口說些什麼，卻又立刻被對方用柔軟的雙唇堵住，Erik決定再放肆自己享受一下餘溫。當他們再度分開，兩人的額頭彼此輕靠著，Erik忍不住又多嚐一口Charles的味道。

　　

　　「我們還有時間。」說著，Charles往後拉開彼此空隙，並有點狡猾地笑了笑。

　　

　　Charles打開車門，在Erik來得及阻止之前就溜下車。Erik目送著Charles敲了敲車窗，並揮了手帶著微笑離去。

　　良久，Erik才反應過來，他或許被Charles以一種甜蜜的手段給報復了——懲罰他這幾次與Jessica的約會、多個月來的親密舉止卻沒有躍進一步的猶豫、以及對半年前那句『我以為你知道』的遲緩回應。

　　

　　※※※

　　Erik終究沒有回家。

　　他很清楚，即便自己回到了家，躺在床上也不過是繼續對天花板乾瞪眼。他睡不著，這種失眠的狀態他也不曉得會持續到什麼時候？或許他真的得找安眠藥——但Erik對藥物有一種莫名的抗拒，他寧願數羊數到天荒地老也不想吞那些藥丸。其實還有別的方法，例如，如果Charles在他身邊，他就能夠安然入眠。Erik說不上來那是什麼感覺，他也知道Charles並沒有對自己做任何催眠動作，就只是……

　 **安心感。** Erik深呼吸，在腦中完成這個句子。

　　他打旋了方向盤，往另一個方向前進。現在法醫解剖室應該還有人在值班，他打算過去一趟。沒有任何理由，就只是想多看那些殘缺的肢體。法醫們總會開玩笑地說：屍體會說話——這句話聽起來有一點毛骨悚然，Erik卻覺得十分中肯，沒有完美的犯罪，屍體會留下痕跡、它們會控訴對自己施虐的人的惡行，但，要懂得聆聽它們的言語，這有點困難。警探與屍體的溝通橋樑是法醫，所以，法醫的解剖結果絕對正在吶喊著什麼，警探得理解那些無聲卻躁動的詞彙。

　　Charles常常只捎一眼就笑著告訴Erik關於鑑識小組的照片、法醫解剖報告中的細節所隱含的意義。例如，屍體擺放的姿勢、棄屍地點、屍體上所留下的傷痕及死亡時間的推論、被殺害的方式等等——Charles總說著，這些被害者是最接近加害者的人，他們才能告訴我們兇手是誰。所以，要先瞭解被害者，才有辦法知道加害者的心思意念。

　　被害者為什麼會吸引加害者？被害者與加害者之間的關聯為何？被害者與被害者之間又有什麼關係、相同之處、不同之處？

　　他們總是一直不斷思索這些事物，導致他們也難以跟一般人相處。Erik發現，自己、Moira、Alex和Sean等人，彼此的生活圈越來越重疊，他們已經越發無法跟普通人一起生活，卻固執地不斷嘗試著、假裝與一般人相處融洽。

　　隱隱約約，大家都心照不宣。

　　Charles的出現是Erik生命中相當震撼的事，前者動搖了後者原本的根深蒂固的觀念，並且像生根一樣，深入Erik的一切，穩穩地抓住了他；又像水浸淫一般，慢慢地、漸漸地融在Erik的骨裡、血裡。

　　Charles看起來像普通人，卻一點也不普通。他們是同類，瞭解彼此的語言。

　　

　　※※※

　　踏進解剖室，值班的法醫只是對Erik投射了一抹『你又來啦？』的視線，接著低頭繼續自己的工作。

　　Erik朝著目的地前進，他推開門，並獨自一人杵在還放滿屍塊的空間裡。潮濕與腐屍味道充斥，即便空調再努力地運轉、清潔工作做的再徹底，味道依舊盤桓不去。有幾具屍體已經大致縫合完畢，雖然還是有些缺塊。最新打撈上來的防水袋中有幾顆頭顱，因此，他們也終於能找到被害者的身份。

　　沒有頭顱的無名屍，得等法醫將指紋送到全國指紋資料庫——而前提是此人的指紋有建檔——比對結果才能知道被害者的身份。這些被害者都受到不少生理上的虐待，包括性虐待、被活生生地截肢及開膛剖腹。但Erik覺得心理上的虐待更勝之，他不確定如果這些被害者沒有遇難，且生存下來，那麼，他們能否再度回到社會上？

　　Erik將視線停留在那些左手上。

　　法醫說過，左手無名指是在生前被剁下的，也是在整隻手臂被砍下來之前就先被割除。 **左手的無名指。** Erik忖了忖。那是誓約的象徵，婚戒的所在之處。不明嫌犯把被害者的左手無名指剁掉，在被害者還活著的時候除掉的。殘忍，卻富含象徵意義，充滿情緒化的表現。不明嫌犯或許在感情上受到了創傷？有鑑於幾名被確認身份的被害者皆未婚，或許可推測不明嫌犯曾在一段穩定的情感中遭遇被拋棄的情況？

　　被害者身上的器官不齊全，有的胃袋消失、有的是肝臟、有的是心臟、有的是腸子。為什麼除了左手無名指之外，還會有器官消失？這就像是……

　　 **像是在拼湊什麼。** Erik腦中閃過此字句。他在收集他喜歡的部份，並且做成自己理想中的人嗎？若是如此，不明嫌犯是在哪裡找到這些被害者的？以目前身份可被確定者而言，這些人毫無相干。銀行業、大學生、建築工人、教師等等。大家的職業毫無關聯，生活圈也沒有交集。

　　恣意在街上看到對方就捕殺？

　　不大可能，這些人都沒有被家人報失蹤人口，截至目前為止，這些人都是獨居者，但並非不與人來往。Erik記得曾有一名被害者的朋友提過，被害者在與大家失聯之前曾說要去旅行一段日子，所以自然而然地，大夥也認為聯繫不到被害者是正常的。

　　失蹤前先安撫了身邊的人。說謊嗎？不，有可能真的去了一趟旅行，被害者認識不明嫌犯，信任他，或許他們約好真的要去哪裡秘密渡假也說不定。Erik抬眼，掃過那些躺在解剖台上的肢體、器官，想起法醫說過，不是每具屍體都遭到虐待，虐待的程度也不一、殺害手法不完全相同。有的是失血過多而死、有的是被勒死、有的是因傷口感染而死亡、也有一刀斃命的。

　　 **犯罪手法不一。** Erik默想著。

　　 _但犯行特徵是一樣的。_

　　Charles的聲音掠過腦海。

　　Erik皺了皺眉，陷入沉思。

　　


	8. Odor

　　她跟公司申請了留職停薪，並告訴家人朋友，決定要去旅行一陣子，不確定什麼時候會回來，但她會按時跟大家聯絡。

　　跟家人通完電話，並且將行李箱壓上後，她拖著行李走出公寓，像想起什麼似的，她回首，多望了一眼公寓的寂寥空氣，微笑，她按掉開關，將光線驅離空間。

　　

　　※※※

　　他踏出建築物外，不確定自己下一站要去哪？站在車子旁，他咀嚼著Charles曾說過的一些話、倒帶記憶去思考如何從這些枝微末節之處讀出弦外之音？他們皆受過良好的訓練能明辨線索與非線索——對於兇手、被害者、犯罪現場等。他們都不是菜鳥，卻時常被兇手牽著鼻子走。

　　想到此，Erik感覺有些心悶。

　　從口袋中掏出手機，他在手上轉著、滑動著螢幕。點開通話鈕，他按下最新的那筆紀錄。電話撥通，他鑽進車內，閉上眼，等待對方接起。響鈴沒超過三聲就被接起，Erik在心中泛起淺笑。

　　

　　「Hi.」他揉了揉自己的太陽穴。

　　『怎麼了？』

　　「我睡不著。」他停頓了一會兒，但電話那端並沒有回應，他腦中勾勒出對方可能正笑著的畫面。

　　「我剛去了一趟解剖室。」頓，「想了一些事。」

　　『嗯哼？』

　　「拿了一些新的資料。」

　　

　　話筒那端傳來輕笑聲。

　　

　　「我想你會有興趣。」難得地，他感覺自己講話很彆扭。

　　『現在有點晚。』

　　「或者我過去？」

　　

　　電話那端沉默著，雖然只有幾秒鐘，卻讓人感覺度日如年。

　　

　　『我希望你身上不要沾染太多解剖室的味道。』

　　

　　掛上電話後，Erik也對自己打了這通電話感到相當的困惑。正確來說，並非不清楚自己在做什麼，而是，為什麼一定要這個時候打這通電話？他確實想要找Charles問關於不明嫌犯的犯行特徵，以犯罪心理學專家來說，有怎樣的見解；他也想聽聽Charles的聲音，畢竟Charles的聲音莫名地能安撫自己的情緒。

　　但，這通電話，在兩人有了進一步動作後才打，似乎頗引人遐想。Erik認為Charles並不會刻意往某角度去猜想，不過，這個時間點的這通來電，也很難讓人不多做聯想。

　　Erik不確定自己是什麼時候回到家的，他記得自己隨手把鑰匙放好，就走進浴室泡澡——他疲累了好幾天，唯一記得闔上雙眼休息的時間是在Charles的研究室裡。溫熱的水將他包圍，他想起不久前自己曾在浴缸中睡著，半夜冷醒的感覺並不大好。

　　但這次，他依舊閉上了眼，像是在享受著片刻的寧靜似的。腦中播放著方才在解剖台上看到的左手們，失去無名指的冰冷肢體。Charles手指的溫度卻突然干擾著這些畫面，Erik記得它的肌理、柔軟。

　　他彷彿聞到了Charles衣物上的香味。熟悉的、令人眷戀的味道。他想起自己與Charles之間不大有距離，他們從不過問彼此的感情世界，對Erik而言，他並非不好奇Charles的羅曼史，只是，他不是很想過問，或許內心某處並不想知道答案——Erik認為自己很願意多瞭解Charles，卻覺得不應該深入，這大概是一種潛意識的拉扯。他會被一個名為Charles的黑洞吸入，而他明白自己很願意葬身於此，卻又做垂死掙扎。

　　Erik也知道，Charles試著不著痕跡地幫助他瞭解自己過去的感情造成了目前自己的遲疑，上次試圖回想跟第一任男友分手時的畫面，讓Erik很清楚，自己是故意將某些記憶封鎖，因為感到受傷，所以塵封它。但存在的事，即便假裝不去注意，它卻始終存在。

　　Erik承認那或許是造成自己後來對情感有些遲疑或採取防衛之姿的原因之一，不是大部分的原因，卻還是佔據某一部份。

　　而最主要的原因是，他還沒遇到Charles——捉摸不定、聰明絕頂又相當包容他人的Charles。

　　

　　「上次我泡澡時睡著，代價就是我感冒了。」

　　

　　Erik睜眼，浴室的水氣已退減大半，他往門口方向、同時也是聲音來源的方向望去，只見著豔藍色眼眸的主人正倚著門框對自己笑著。

　　他坐起身，想起自己不僅赤裸還泡著水，但他並不覺得有什麼尷尬之處。Charles轉身，離開浴室的範圍，而Erik也從浴缸中爬出，隨手抓了浴巾把自己擦乾，並將浴巾隨意圍在腰間後，循著Charles的離去的方向前進。

　　Erik瞅見Charles在開放式餐廳的吧台邊停留——那裡放著Erik從法醫處拿回來的一些文件、照片。Charles正認真地看著那些資料，他的手指正滑過其中一張貼在紙張上的照片。

　　那些不堪入目的畫面正透過Charles的漂亮眼眸，經過神經線的傳導，深烙於Charles那非凡的大腦中。不知怎地，Erik突然覺得那些照片似乎會污染Charles的腦袋。他走上前，卻沒有移開那些資料，因為Charles相當專心。

　　Erik湊近，站在Charles的左後方，他似乎真的聞到了Charles衣服上的香味——這突然讓他想起，半年前他與Charles剛認識時，兩人首次一同辦案並且那時有個女人自首了，當時Charles離開了警局。不久後，他再度與Charles相遇是在熟悉的撞球場，那時，Charles身上的香味與他之前的味道不同，Erik沒多問，卻隱約覺得或許Charles跑去朋友家沐浴、休息後才與自己見面。

　　他對Charles的瞭解甚少。他不知道那個叫做Peter的小子到底與Charles有多親密；也不知道上次Charles說的那名跟自己工作性質相似的朋友是誰；更不清楚，那天，Charles與自己在撞球場見面前，他到底跑去哪個朋友家休息。

　　Charles總是在這裡、總是優雅地出現在自己的眼前，Erik卻從未認真地、深入地去瞭解過他。

　　Charles總是在這裡，但不能保證他永遠都在這裡。

　　Erik伸手，圈住Charles的腰際，後者愣了一下還沒反應過來，前者就吻上他的後頸。Erik收緊對Charles的束縛，並貪婪地吸吮、啃咬著對方白皙的頸子。

　　 **我的。** Erik想著。Charles就在自己的面前，他可能已經錯失了不少機會，但接下來他再也不會錯失任何細節。 **我的。E** rik輕嚙了Charles的耳廓。 **誰都別想搶走。**

　　

　　「Erik。」或許碰到Charles的癢處，他笑了笑，並試著稍微推開Erik箝制住自己的大手，「我還沒看完文件。」

　　「你可以明天再看。」Erik沒鬆手，反而將懷中人栓的更緊，自己的胸口正貼著對方的背脊，可惜有礙手礙腳的紡織品阻隔著自己感受對方的體溫。

　　「Erik……」Charles笑著，彷彿有點無奈。

　　

　　Erik稍稍放開手，並將對方轉過來面對自己。他看見Charles眼中自己的倒影，他想要Charles眼裡永遠都只有自己。俯身，他親吻Charles鮮艷的雙唇，並有點蠻橫地侵略著。雙手沒歇息，剝開、扯開Charles身上的所有紡織品。一開始Charles還有點抵抗，但很快就融化在Erik的霸道之中。

　　Charles的背撞上了吧台，但這並沒有因此讓Erik停下動作。他欺身壓著對方，被自己拉扯而顯得有點可憐的衣物遮蓋不住Charles的肌膚，Erik伸手進去，從腰際往上慢慢地撫摸，他吞下Charles不經意發出的呻吟，當手掌爬到肋骨附近時，Erik用因用槍而長出厚繭的拇指撫過Charles的乳頭。

　　Charles顫抖了一下，並下意識地推了推Erik。Erik喜歡這個反應，他找到Charles第二個敏感點。而就在Erik的唇往Charles的胸口進攻時，一陣手機鈴聲響起——Erik在心中翻了白眼，咒罵著打電話來的混蛋。

　　Charles伸手往自己的褲子口袋撈，並稍微推開Erik與自己的距離。

　　

　　「不要接。」Erik皺眉。

　　「不行，搞不好是Raven。」Charles推開壓在自己身上的Erik，並起身走了幾步。

　　

　　警探無奈地放開教授，讓後者接聽電話。但他的目光始終沒有離開教授的背影。教授接起電話，下意識離開廚房空間，卻不經意往警探的臥房走去。Erik感覺玩味，也跟上了教授的步伐，並當兩人踏進臥房時，再次從後頭摟住他。

　　教授用帶點責怪的眼神瞥了警探一眼，在警探懷中掙扎一下，但決定先講完電話再來好好跟對方談談什麼叫做隱私權——即便他覺得警探根本不會乖乖聽完自己的『演講』。

　　

　　「Hey， Steve.」教授笑了笑。

　　

　　Erik愣了一下。 **誰是見鬼的Steve？** 腦中閃過此句不客氣的字句。

　　

　　「……明天？」

　　

　　教授稍微偏頭，與警探的視線交集。

　　

　　「可以啊。」

　　

　　警探瞇起眼，帶點危險的意味。明天不可以，他早就跟Charles約好了，明天Charles一整天都不出借——除了上課之外。

　　Erik沒花心思聽Charles後來又說了些什麼，他有一股很難言喻的不悅外加酸澀的感覺湧出。

　　待Charles掛上電話，Erik從他手中抽走機器，並丟到一邊去，這動作讓Charles稍稍睜大了那雙好看的豔藍色眸子。

　　

　　「誰是Steve？」Erik低著嗓音問著，像是地盤被侵略的動物發出不滿的聲響。

　　Charles聳肩，「一個朋友？」令人傾心的笑容帶著深不可測的詭譎。

　　


	9. Heating up

　　她走出月台，有點老舊的行李箱的滾輪卡到了地板的小溝，這使她需要再花點力氣將之拖出，順利地走出地鐵站後，她瞅見正倚著車門望向自己方向的他。

　　漾起笑容，她愉快地朝向他走去。

　　

　　※※※

　　他們跌躺在床上，Erik的吻像雨滴落下——不是毛毛雨，是傾盆大雨——蠻橫地抿著、輕咬著Charles的肌膚，像是在品嚐美味但更像在做標記。他的手游上Charles的胸口，原先阻礙彼此肌膚接觸的毛料、棉類等，已經不知何時被褪去大半，Charles光裸的身子在Erik面前一覽無遺。

　　他的吻從鎖骨往下蔓延，每個停留之處都慷慨地遺下深淺不一的顏色。他含住Charles的乳首並換來一聲挾著催情意味的輕微呻吟，Charles的手指埋進Erik的短髮之中，每當Erik吸吮時，他就感覺到Charles的手微微顫抖，並像在極力克制什麼似的。

　　Erik稍稍起身，離開眷戀的、已經被自己挑逗的站立起來的粉色。他除掉掛在自己腰際上搖搖欲墜的浴巾，整個身體覆蓋住Charles。他們肌膚相貼、分享體溫，Erik故意挪動身子，讓兩人的私密處有最大表面積的接觸。他聽見Charles倒抽了口氣，接著，Erik擺動腰部，開始用自己的下體磨蹭著對方。

　　

　　「Erik！」Charles忍不住收緊了攀在男人背後的手，紅暈漸漸染上雙頰，分不清是因為溫度上升還是別的因素而造成。

　　

　　俯身，他堵住那張微微張開並輕喘著氣的雙唇。Erik的手往下探，握住彼此，先是緩慢地滑動著，接著他漸漸加快速度，Erik感覺到脈搏速度加快、溫度上升急遽，但他分不清楚這是自己的還是Charles的，或者，他們正彼此傳導熱能給對方。他伸手往床頭櫃探去，並快速地撈到潤滑，隨手抓了過來，倒在掌心上，也倒了一些在Charles身上——下腹、恥骨、大腿內側，用推暈的方式將液體推開，並輕撫著大腿內側的肌膚，像在摸絲綢般的輕柔力道。

　　Erik的手順著肌理緩慢地朝Charles的陰囊邁進，Charles有點不安地動了動，但Erik覆上一吻安撫之，Charles的反應正是Erik所要的，他握住Charles的私處、搓揉著、按摩著，Charles下意識地用小臂遮蓋住雙眼，咬著下唇以免滲出尷尬的聲音。

　　他用左手手指撥開Charles的唇瓣，食指探入對方的口腔，這動作讓Charles無法完美地緊閉雙唇，舒服與興奮交織的混雜呻吟聲流洩而出。Erik的手指撫過陰囊下方，並磨蹭著陰囊至後穴的那塊有著皺摺肌膚，他刮搔著、並來回撫摸，這引發Charles的扭動，含著Erik手指的嘴略帶不安地咬了咬，Erik抽回手指，他欺身，用重量壓下不大乖巧的Charles。

　　Erik的嘴依舊勤勉地工作著，他從Charles的下巴沿著臉頰邊緣吻上，在Charles敏感的耳邊輕呼了口熱氣，引來Charles些許顫抖，在Charles有任何反抗之前含住他的耳垂、嚙咬著他的耳廓，舌尖探進外耳道，右手則趁Charles分心時迅速地往後穴前進。

　　

　　「Erik！等……」

　　

　　Charles緊張地抓住Erik的手臂，後者在那雙豔藍色眼中看見害怕及羞恥混雜的色彩。

　　

　　「沒試過？」有點挑釁，但也是確認。

　　

　　Charles皺眉，看起來並不想回答。

　　Erik狡猾地開始在穴外肌膚打轉著，時不時將手指戳一些進去穴內的皺摺。刻意極小幅度的抽插，幾次後Charles的腳趾捲起，並要求Erik停下。

　　

　　「你確定？」詢問語氣，但手指的動作反而更推深了些。

　　短暫沉默後，Charles咬了咬牙，小聲地問著：「套子呢？」這算是退讓很多步了。

　　

　　Erik的手指探進兩個指節，並放慢速度讓Charles能完全包圍、含入它。在中指完全埋進去之後，Erik以相當緩慢的速度輕抽出來，並且尋找著會讓Charles全身酥麻的點。

　　

　　他俯身，親了Charles的眼角，以低沉的嗓音回覆著：「我想射在你裡面。」他彎曲手指，並感覺到身下人顫抖，且完全控制不住地放任情慾的聲音流出，「可以嗎？」

　　

　　Charles睜開眼，鮮紅雙唇欲開欲閉，無法說出什麼字詞。水氣漫上他漂亮的幽藍雙眸，Erik抽出手指又快速插入，並故意戳著Charles的敏感點。

　　

　　「你真的……」Charles深呼吸，吐氣，「很可惡。」

　　「彼此彼此。」Erik輕啄了一口身下人的唇瓣。

　　

　　Erik放了兩根手指進去，溫熱的肉壁緊密地含住之，他幾次來回、漸進式地抽插著，並享受身下人因自己的動作而止不住地淫穢聲音。Erik喜歡那雙藍色眼睛被生理淚水薄薄覆蓋，並且看著它們因自己的抽動而稍稍失神，Charles的身體迎合生物本能地索取更多，看著Charles在理智與欲望中掙扎的畫面，讓Erik得到難以言喻的快感。

　　他再放一根手指進去，小心翼翼地擴大、愛撫、並時不時擦過前列腺點——每每都讓Charles流出破碎的、不成字句的單詞，裹著些許情色的喘氣聲。

　　Charles沒承認也沒否認他的私密處是首次被開發，Erik不想冒險弄疼他，卻又想霸道地在Charles身上留下屬於自己的記號。像原始動物一般，用自己的氣味、體液、咬痕警告其他覬覦的動物，無聲卻高傲地宣告主權。

　　

　　「我一直都沒有問過，」Erik的手指正在裡頭打轉著，「我們曾有一次在撞球場碰面，那天你是不是先去了哪裡？」

　　「啊？」Charles眉心微鎖，一來是沒聽懂Erik的問題，二來是在體內鑽動的手指分散了他大多的注意力。

　　「去Steve那裡？」空氣中好似多了幾分酸味。

　　Charles愣了一下，隨後笑了出來，「你確定現在要跟我談Steve？」他拉下Erik，並在其耳畔輕語，「而不是我喊你的名字？」

　　

　　Erik隨即壓了壓Charles的敏感處，反應很好，他耳邊傳來讓人把持不住的、帶點迷濛感的聲音。他注意到Charles想伸手碰自己，他將原本還逗弄Charles雙乳的左手收回，並撥開Charles的手，後者不大開心地瞪了前者一眼。但這種不悅的情緒沒有僵持太久，Erik即刻撫上Charles的欲望，慵懶地上下套弄著，配合著後穴被開發的節奏，Charles難耐地抓緊了被單。

　　Erik握著Charles，滑過柱身的每一吋肌膚，他將手攤平，用掌心包裹前端，輕輕地像在扭瓶蓋似的轉動，並刻意用手指去磨蹭繫帶，再緩緩從龜頭處像拔酒瓶蓋般抽拔——Charles的哭喊聲與倒抽聲交替演出。

　　Erik的動作輕柔卻富於挑逗，從Charles羞澀地不斷扭動自己的身子這點就看得出來。他那帶繭的手往下滑動，握住柱身，手指故意堵著Charles的前端，並來回摩擦著。前液開始汩汩流出，而Erik卻刻意用拇指抵住洞口。

　　再度俯身，他深情地吻了吻全身被情慾攻佔的教授。後者自然地回應著，並勾著前者的頸項、肩膀，享受對方給予的性刺激。Erik原先在後處壓按、擴張的手抽出，Charles瞬間覺得他想要被填滿，空虛感鑽進體內，讓他難以忍受。他更用力地吻著Erik——無言的邀請及懇求。

　　Erik放開玩弄Charles陰莖的左手，並稍稍壓開、攤平Charles的雙腿，他扶著自己的欲望，頂在Charles的穴口。雙唇離開艷色唇瓣，牽起一絲接近透明的銀線。

　　

　　「你隨時可以喊停。」他輕抿了Charles的眼角，後者點點頭。

　　

　　Erik讓自己的前端進入一些，之前手指在裡頭開拓時，已經知道Charles的溫熱，但當自己的兄弟探進去時，傳來的熱度比想像中更撩人。Erik深呼吸，並以極緩慢的速度推進，每插進去一些，他就感受到Charles的手指在自己背肌上更用力地縮起，肯定會留下些許紅痕，但Erik不在意；每探入一些，Erik就能感覺到穴口又被撐飽一些，而Charles的呻吟越發淫蕩。

　　他推進幾公分後，發現Charles還是太緊了，但深度已足夠讓Erik進攻Charles整個人最酥麻的點。他將自己退出，再小幅度地探進，並記住每一次擦過的角度，接著，他往裡頭挺進，撞擊讓Charles哭喊出來的前列腺，Charles雙腿夾緊，並整個人更往後仰，像是欲與床合為一體似的。

　　Erik在Charles較無警戒、沉溺在快感中時，放肆地撞進深處，首次將自己完全埋進後，Erik感覺自己隨時都可能繳械，Charles的內部太熱、太緊，它完全包裹住自己，一開始還有些排斥地推擠著，像把異物排出，但Erik的簡諧運動讓它放棄掙扎，並開始包容、覆蓋住自己的形狀。

　　退出，輕輕地挺入，並撞出Charles的催情呻吟和央求。Erik抽出、挺進，先是幾次淺挺，再一次深插，每回都會精準地往前列腺處撞去。Charles的聲音越趨破碎，Erik就越奮力往隧道深處進攻。Charles的欲望抵在Erik腹上，每次的抽插，都免不了摩擦，也因此Charles的前液都留在Erik身上。

　　汗液、體液、精液的味道混雜於空氣中。Erik的身體繼續撞擊Charles，肉體的碰撞聲、略帶粗暴的抽插、情色的呻吟聲，這些令人臉紅心跳的音律交織，在空間內迴盪著。

　　Charles的喘息聲綿延不絕，性高潮即將來臨，Erik注意到Charles的閃神，帶著迷濛神情望著Erik。接著，Charles來到高潮。白濁色的液體噴在Erik肚子上，Erik毫不在意。高潮後必然會有乏力且反應稍嫌遲緩，但Erik在那雙幽籃眼眸中看到自己的倒影，這反倒鼓勵他更賣力地抽插，如此反覆幾次的深入、抽出，接著，他實現自己的諾言，在Charles的體內釋放。

　　

　　※※※

　　「熱牛奶？」

　　

　　賴在床上的人完全不想動，只是敷衍地點了點頭後，繼續趴著把頭埋在沾有這間屋子主人氣味的枕頭中。

　　男人撐起身子，瞅著身邊人光滑背脊上的幾處顏色不一的、自己故意留下的記號。他伸手撫了撫對方的肌膚，並換來如貓般發出舒服的呼嚕聲。男人湊近，並落下一吻在對方的髮際上。

　　翻身，他下床幫身邊這懶惰的傢伙準備早餐。

　　

　　「Erik。」

　　

　　男人聞聲側過身子回首之，慵懶的傢伙還是趴在床上、雙眼閉著，彷彿方才的呼喚像是夢囈。

　　

　　「麻煩把法醫的文件拿來給我，我還沒看完。」

　　

　　Erik失笑。即便忙碌了整晚，還是不忘記過濾不明嫌犯，這就是他認識的Charles Xavier——Erik依賴、也依戀之。

　　


	10. Deduction

　　他幫她將行李搬上階梯，而她開心地推開鐵門，他們會在這裡先待一個晚上，明天再準備出發去旅行。她的笑容並沒有維持太久，當鐵門被推開及發出鐵鏽相互摩擦的聲響後，她的笑容僵硬，她轉頭驚恐地望著身後的男人，下一秒，她什麼都看不見，一片闃黑。

　　

　　※※※

　　「你聽過Brent Turvey嗎？」

　　「我應該認識嗎？」挑眉。

　　

　　Erik瞅著套著自己的襯衫、一腳踢開被子、右手拿著法醫文件、左手卻拿著甜甜圈坐在他床上，並咬了一口甜甜圈使得糖粉紛紛飛落至床單上的Charles——Erik從不會在自己的床上吃東西，那容易引來勤奮的螞蟻搬運工。但眼前的人似乎完全不在意這點，又咬了一口巧克力口味的圓狀食品。

　　Erik沒有制止Charles的動作，很意外的，他並沒有因此而感到不悅，反之，他湊了過去，在Charles咬下那高熱量食物並尚未將其咀嚼吞嚥前，他封住對方的雙唇，並故意從Charles口中搶了那一小口的甜膩。

　　雙方的唇瓣分開，Erik拉開些許距離並察覺到Charles微瞇起眼，帶著挑逗卻更多的挑釁含意。他正想俯身侵略之，卻在還沒碰到對方的柔軟之前失敗——Charles偏了頭，往窗戶的方向望去，像是聽見什麼似的，他仰起頭，不在意已經大半身子壓在自己身上的Erik的小小失落。

　　一抹黑影從窗櫺上跳下，優雅地往Erik的床沿靠近。

　　

　　「哇喔。」Charles發出一聲驚嘆，接著失笑。

　　

　　Erik皺眉，對於來打擾、破壞自己好事的傢伙並沒有擺出『歡迎光臨』的姿態。他無視那傢伙的出現，自顧自地含住Charles的耳朵，品嚐著Charles的肌膚。

　　

　　「這算是我來你家這麼多次，第一次跟你的寵物正式見面呢。」

　　

　　Charles沒分心在Erik的親吻上，他饒富興味地看著那隻現在跳上床往Erik懷裡鑽的——同時也是Charles與Erik兩人之間的空隙——那頭灰黑色軟毛的貓咪，牠像是在用頭、鼻子頂弄著Erik，要求他弄點吃的來。

　　Erik像是拿貓咪沒辦法，他放開纏綿的吻，卻沒放開圈住Charles的手，空出另一隻手敷衍地摸了摸貓咪的頭，後者發出不大滿意的聲音——朝著Charles的方向。

　　

　　「牠不喜歡我？」Charles打趣地望著Erik，又瞥了眼視線給那隻貓。

　　「牠不喜歡任何人。」Erik撫弄貓咪的下巴，「除了我。」加重語氣。

　　

　　貓咪沒多做逗留，牠起身，用尾巴掃過Charles的手，接著跳下床，往起居室的方向前進，八成自己去找食物果腹，完全懶的搭理只顧自己私慾的主人。

　　

　　「你養牠多久了？」

　　

　　Charles在第一次與Erik見面時，就曾說過後者有養寵物，當時Charles一直以為是隻獵犬——比較符合Erik的個性與品味。卻沒想到居然是隻灰黑色且有著灰藍色眼睛的貓咪。

　　

　　「兩年多吧？」聳肩，「在路上撿到的，牠也不是總乖乖待在家，常常跑出去，肚子餓了就回來。」

　　

　　Charles沒搭腔，漾起不明意味的笑容、帶著些許瞭然於心的視線瞧著摟著自己的Erik。

　　

　　「誠如你所言，我喜歡藍眼睛的。」Erik向來很誠實，這次也不例外。

　　

　　懷中人挑眉，沒上Erik的當，他轉過頭來快速找到自己方才看到的段落，試著把被小嬌客打擾的時間填補回來。

　　

　　※※※

　　「Turvey相當有名也非常有幫助的就是他提出的側寫上的演繹法。幾個演繹方法有一些基本假設，例如：所有犯罪者的行為皆有其目的、不會有兩個案子是完全相同的、犯罪者的行為和動機都是獨一無二、犯罪手法可能隨著時間和多次犯罪而有所改變。」頓，「再次強調，即便犯罪手法再怎麼改變，犯行特徵是不會更動的。」Charles拿著文件，並在起居室來回走動著，就像他平常在講台上教書那般。

　　

　　Erik在廚房的吧台上放了一杯熱拿鐵不加糖，以備Charles的需求。他的眼神跟著Charles晃來移去，這景色很優美，尤其當前一晚被自己摁在床上、香汗淋漓整夜、身上還佈滿不少自己的傑作的對象現在身上除了披了件自己的襯衫外，什麼都沒穿，而且還非常認真投入地發揮他的專業所長時，那畫面真的頗賞心悅目的——除了Charles走起路來還非常順暢，這讓Erik懷疑自己昨晚不夠努力。

　　

　　「演繹法的論點在於：若前提正確，結論必定正確。演繹法與歸納法最大不同之處在於，歸納採用過去的經驗、統計學等等，雖然是有所幫助的，卻不夠完善，且可能會誤導調查方向。」

　　「怎麼做？」Erik不是故意打斷『演講中』的Charles——畢竟投入自身工作的Charles是相當令人著迷的，他只是好奇，Charles說的側寫上的演繹法與他在電視上看到的偵探片差別在哪？

　　「四個步驟。」Charles轉過身來，雙手很自然地交叉於胸前，恰巧擋去不少明媚風光，令Erik稍稍在心中惋惜，「首先是『不確定的鑑定分析』，意思是我們所見的證據可能有一種以上的解釋。鑑定證據不僅單指犯罪現場的照片、物證，也包含目擊證詞、調查員的報告、被害者受害前的行動及他的背景等；再來是『被害者學』，被害者如何被挑中、他的體型如何、個性如何，我們可以從被害者得知不明嫌犯的資訊——比我們想像中的還多。

　　「『犯罪現場特徵』，不明嫌犯接近被害者的方法、攻擊被害者的方式、地點等等；『犯罪者特徵』，這不是結論，如果有新的證據、資訊出現時，舊的部份就要重新檢視，有時甚至需要淘汰掉，否則可能往錯誤的偵查方向猛鑽。」

　　

　　Charles語畢，他走向吧台，拿起咖啡喝了一口。隨即若有所思地喃喃自語著，Erik將他順手放在吧台上的紙張往自己的方向轉過來，看著上面的照片、被害者的資料、少許的被害者在遇害前的與其他人的交談。

　　沒有犯罪現場，只有綿延不絕地飄來的防水袋及零散的、無法成型甚至難以辨識的屍塊。即便法醫及助理法醫傾注全力趕工、縫紉、解剖，但並非每具屍體都能找到其身份。確認身份的被害者，早已失蹤許久，他們身邊的人有些人甚至不知道他們失蹤了。

　　獨居？鮮少與人來往？但這些人並非孤立自己，他們也有經常聯絡的朋友，只是個性方面較為內向不外放。

　　 **被害者學。** Erik腦中瞬間掠過方才Charles說的字詞。既然無法從犯罪現場查到蛛絲馬跡，那就反過來，以被害者為出發點，找出這幾個被害者的共通點——雖然Erik等人早已嘗試過了，無果，但根據Charles說的，如果有新證據、資訊出來時，許多原先無法連貫的拼圖，就能完美的銜接起來。

　　年紀、性別、種族、居住地、職業等，這些被害者幾乎沒有重疊的圈子，他們肯定有某處重合，而重合的那處同時也會跟不明嫌犯牽連在一起。只是，重合處在哪？被害者們習慣去的超市？餐廳？或者在哪個匿名協會裡碰頭——匿名協會可不好查，畢竟那牽扯到個人隱私，協會裡的成員大多不願意將別人的事告知第三人，除非他們同是協會的人。

　　Erik研究起幾名被害者的身世背景，他習慣性地用手指敲著桌面，視線掃過一行行文字：未婚、獨居、同事或同學對其評價皆平平，有些人甚至不大注意到這個人的存在、多半是較溫和的人，但偏向較為敏感的個性，不大與人起衝突、經常更新Facebook狀態——即便不大有人回覆。

　　 **經常更新Facebook狀態？** Erik停頓了一下，這句話莫名地吸引著他。他倒帶記憶，記得之前也看過好幾遍這句話，卻沒有像這次停下來瞧這麼久。

　　 **被害者學。**

　　 _我們可以從被害者得知不明嫌犯的資訊——比我們想像中的還多。_

　　抬眼，Erik將視線稍稍上偏，映進眼簾的畫面則是Charles正伸手從盤子裡要拿餅乾，而家裡的寵物跳上吧台，坐在盛滿餅乾的盤子旁，不甚友善地矚著Charles。

　　

　　「這是牠的？」Charles拾起一塊餅乾，在Erik眼前晃了晃，微皺的眉心發出提問。

　　「不是。」Erik翻了頁，並又再次抬眼瞅著Charles，後者故意把餅乾掠過貓咪的面前，接著，塞進嘴裡咬了一口。

　　「Charles。」

　　「嗯？」被喚者正頑皮地從貓咪守護的餅乾盤子中又抽出一塊。

　　「你覺得下一步該怎麼做？」

　　Charles將專注力放回警探的臉上，帶著有點高深莫測的淺笑，道：「你有檢查被害者的電腦嗎？」

　　「還沒，不過可以申請搜查，如果你需要的話。」

　　「需要，當然需要。」笑，「不過我想到時也要帶個人來幫忙，你應該不介意吧？」

　　

　　Erik瞇眼，眼神透露出些許危險的意味。

　　

　　「Steve？」

　　「不是。」微笑，他將餅乾塞進Erik嘴裡，「不過話說回來，我覺得你應該也會喜歡Steve。」

　　「為何？」他握住Charles的手，並故意舔了舔他的手指。

　　「因為他也是藍眼睛的。」揶揄的嘴角弧度勾起。

　　


	11. Signature

　　 當她再度睜開眼，腦子裡亂哄哄地，像是在市場那般熱鬧卻塞滿了聲音的壅塞感。眨了眨眼，幽暗的內室中不大有光粒子拜訪，她隱約看見在遠處有一些像螢火蟲般的光點——不過那也可能只是自己的想像，畢竟她現在無法確定自己處在哪？又處於如何的狀態之下？

　　試著握拳、再張開手，發現自己力氣微弱，像是宿醉又嗑了整晚大麻般的無力、虛幻及空虛。

　　她在哪？為什麼自己會在這裡？這空間裡只有自己嗎？呼吸，緩緩吐氣，她試著將注意力集中，回想事情發生的經過、分析、以及接下來要做些什麼？她記得自己踏進屋子後，她頓時愣在門外，因為房間內傳來可怕的味道，以及深深地幽暗引發了她的害怕——像是動物本能一般，她直覺地要求自己不要去細看房間內的所有一切，但她的眼睛已經映入那些景象：有生物在房間裡頭，但是不能確定是怎樣的生物？是生是死？

　　她聽見奇怪的聲音，頭腦命令自己不要轉頭，身體卻不自主的轉了過去，她不確定那是什麼東西，正躺在一張桌子上，發出令人毛骨悚然的呻吟。下意識地她後退了一步，背脊撞上了什麼，她緊張地回頭，然後……那名帶自己來此的、與自己認識了好長一段時間的、她以為彼此已經相當熟識，比這世界上任何人都瞭解自己的，以為能夠託付終生的男人，此刻，對她漾出一抹笑——從腳底開始發冷至頭皮，接著，她昏了過去。

　　

　　※※※

　　警探雙手交叉於胸前，沉默地等待著眼前這名看起來不過剛成年的年輕人奮力地彈奏鍵盤交響曲。他確實跟高科技沒有特別良好的關係，並且與資訊部門的人接觸的少，每每看到玩電腦的人能三兩下解決自己苦惱已久的軟體問題時，他確實由衷的欽佩。

　　大概也因為這領域自己不大熟悉，所以反而更覺得神秘。傳說中的零與一的開關指令，究竟如何將整個人類社會控制住，這又是另一個課題了。

　　他們得到同意後，總共搬來三台電腦——其實並不需要如此大費周章，聽說匡提科的那位Baby girl只要知道你家IP位置她就能把你所有的事，包括今年繳稅了沒、幾年級時曾追求異性不果然後在學校打架捅出樓子來、大學的哪門學科的學期成績從哪得來的，歷經了哪些坎坷？多數人的人生都被數字所記錄下來，而他們這些在虛擬世界打滾如魚得水的人，可以全部都揪出來、翻他人的底牌、揭開別人想掩蓋的秘密。這樣說似乎太低估Baby girl了，其實她不一定要有IP位置，她有自己的一套方法，只要她的長官下令，她也能調出私密的醫療紀錄。

　　總之，這些電腦高手並不需要別人的電腦實體才能掀開他人神秘面紗，不過有的話，那就再好不過。

　　Erik瞅著雙手在鍵盤上飛舞的年輕人那豐富的表情，一下子驚嘆、一下子吹起口哨、一下子又皺眉——他到底查到了什麼？這相當令人好奇。

　　

　　「你是警察？」年輕人抬眼，只捎了Erik一眼後，又遁回自己的黑底白字世界。

　　

　　這問題並不聰明，因為太顯而易見，反而讓人感覺是明知故問且有弦外之音。Erik沒有立刻回覆，他聳了聳肩，即便看不大懂，也將視線集中在螢幕之上。

　　

　　「教授認識的人真多。」語氣聽來像是崇拜但又更像無奈，年輕人切換視窗，Erik看見幾名被害人的資料快速掠過螢幕畫面。

　　

　　這句話倒是引起Erik的興趣，他有點想追問眼前的年輕人關於他認識的教授多有人脈？但，他忖了忖，決定不多做過問。

　　

　　「你跟教授也是工作上的關係嗎？」

　　 **這小子話真多。** Erik暗暗想著，但這次他故意回話：「你說呢？」

　　年輕人停下動作，好奇外加狐疑地多看了Erik幾眼，接著漾出詭譎的笑容，道：「要追教授可是要抽號碼牌的。」他繼續敲著鍵盤，看來即將完工。

　　

　　Erik淺笑，沒接話。

　　

　　「好了。我過濾了這三個人的資料還有做了他們的日常生活出沒地點的對比、以及醫療紀錄、車子保養紀錄和刷卡紀錄——每一張信用卡、在網路上的各種ID申請、不同的社交平台的帳號及Log紀錄。發現這三個人都曾經在一個交友平台上註冊過，不過都很短暫，比起Facebook，這個交友平台更新的比較沒有那勤快。」年輕人說著，印表機開始列印資訊，「所以呢，我也順便查了一下那個交友網站的經營、管理員帳號資訊以及這三個人曾跟哪些人交談過，也把那些紀錄都列出來了。」

　　

　　Erik拿起紙張，眉心跟著微皺。欲想開口說些什麼，就看見年輕人伸了個懶腰並立刻聲明自己的工作不過是將能查到的資訊都列出來，要分析犯人什麼的，那可不是他的專業。他瞅了一眼還在門外講電話的教授，用眼神示意。接著他站起身來，為自己找咖啡或者點心來填飽空虛的五臟廟。

　　

　　※※※

　　Ken Hand，21歲，居住在布魯克林，從小父母離異，無兄弟姊妹，跟著母親改嫁，並遭到繼父的虐待——無論是口頭上的或是身體上的。在學校的成績平平，沒有特別引人注目的表現。上社區大學，沒有畢業，在住家附近的漢堡連鎖店裡打工，無親近或感情深厚的朋友。

　　Molly Chace，33歲，居住在下城區，在金融業上班，原先住在猶他州帕克城，因為唸大學的關係而隻身來到紐約，但似乎因為成長背景之故，與大學同學們格格不入，沒有參加任何社團，也沒有特別與誰有較多的來往。身為家中的長女，每個月都會寄錢回家，但近幾個月家人並沒有收到她的帳款，似乎是因為她決定搬家及換工作之故，所以暫且不會寄錢回家，對此，家人並無不滿，Molly很少主動跟家人聯絡——除了固定匯款之外——所以家人也不清楚她的生活狀況，連她失蹤了也是NYPD的法醫確認了她的屍體後，家人才得知的。

　　Felix Stuart，29歲，住在華盛頓高地，在酒吧上班，工作並不穩定，總是一年換好幾個工作，所以酒吧老闆發現他翹班沒來後，也就沒特別去找他。跟其他人一樣，他也沒有較親近的人，曾有一段時間還混過幫派，但也只是最底層跑腿的，並不瞭解幫派內部。雙親在他年幼時車禍過世，唯一有血緣關係的妹妹已經結婚，目前住在北卡羅來納州夏洛特，鮮少與她的兄長聯絡。

　　綜合以上三人的簡略背景，得到他們的共同點則是：無親密朋友、與家人關係並不融洽、獨來獨往的時間居多、在工作上並不顯眼。而Peter——Charles找來的小幫手——查出這三人喜歡花時間泡在虛擬世界，例如Felix喜歡打魔獸世界——雖然玩的不怎麼樣；Molly花很多時間看各大攝影部落客的文章；Ken對於學習寫程式很有興趣，經常泡在各大論壇上，自己也動手寫過一些小程式，這也是Peter一開始對Ken的電腦、各帳號做登入時，花了比較多一點的時間——他沒想過被害人之一也有人可以算是略懂這行的，當然，還是在初心者等級。

　　他們也同時都有註冊一個交友平台，此平台並非單純拉紅線，有些人可以在這個平台上找到有相同興趣的人，例如攝影、繪畫、程式撰寫等同好。這是一個非常知名的交友平台，所以他們會在此註冊並不讓人感到詫異。

　　Peter特別針對三人在此平台上瀏覽的區塊做了交叉對比，發現他們的交友圈內，確實有幾名重複的人選，如果這些人跟此三位被害人有關連的話……

　　

　　「他們的資料都會是假的。」年輕教授補充著，「但至少我們知道要怎麼做了。」

　　「你想怎麼做？」Peter充滿好奇且興致高昂地詢問著。

　　「我要用他們這三個人的帳號登入，並且跟這些人試圖聯絡。」教授微笑，嘴角的弧度自信卻又危險。

　　

　　釣魚。看哪隻魚的反應最激烈。

　　

　　※※※

　　Charles似乎不怎麼喜歡冷氣，每次坐上Erik的車子後，他都會拉下車窗，享受外頭的自然風——但總是免不了會有廢氣及熱氣飄進車子裡。但每每看見Charles的髮絲因風之故而飄揚，那畫面會讓Erik多瞟一眼。

　　Charles為了Peter特地又解釋了一遍關於犯行特徵與犯罪手法不同之處；前者是不明嫌犯犯案時一定會做的事，而這件事不見得會幫助他的犯罪。例如，某不明嫌犯的犯罪手法是利用塑膠袋悶死被害人，他可能會改變方法，或許幾次之後他不使用塑膠袋改用皮帶勒死對方，但不明嫌犯可能每次在殺害被害人時，會先虐待對方——痛毆對方一番、性侵犯對方、在被害人身上留下某個用刀子割出來的圖案等，這些行為並不會直接幫助不明嫌犯殺害他人，甚至可能會讓不明嫌犯更容易被人發現他的惡行，但不明嫌犯卻一定要完成這些動作時，這些舉動就被稱為『犯行特徵』。

　　只要找到了犯行特徵，甚至能把看起來無關連的命案都牽起來。此次的不明嫌犯的犯行特徵非常明顯，他虐待被害人、割下被害人的左手無名指、拿走被害人的器官。目前不能確定每個被害人間距多久才出事的，不明嫌犯可能同時綁架了好幾個人，或許分批慢慢地折磨、虐待、殺害他們。他可能沒有特定的狩獵時間，不像之前遇到的兇手，那些兇手有犯罪的時間表，『東河分屍案』的不明嫌犯，或許，一直在狩獵——利用無遠弗屆的網路。

　　 **像蜘蛛一樣。** Erik腦子閃過Charles方才說的話。蜘蛛網早已編織成型，掛在醒目之處，獵補匆忙飛過而沒有注意周遭環境的昆蟲。有時蜘蛛網會補到一個以上的獵物，蜘蛛並不會一次就吃掉牠們，蜘蛛會將牠們儲存起來，慢慢地，享用。

　　紅燈，Erik踩下煞車。此時Charles轉首，他們彼此四目交接。Erik想起方才Charles在沒有Peter的協助之下，很快速地操作、登入了那個交友平台，並且快速地找到某些功能，知道如何發布自己的消息和追蹤他人的頁面，相當熟練，彷彿常常使用似的。

　　他伸手，把垂落Charles臉頰上的髮絲勾起。

　　

　　「你很熟悉那個交友平台。」肯定句，Erik試著從Charles眼中讀懂些什麼。

　　

　　年輕教授只是淺淺地笑了笑。

　　

　　「因為我用過。」他道。

　　


	12. Secret forever

　　男人走了過來，拉了張椅子在她身邊坐下。她知道對方正在說話，但她真的很難集中注意力來聆聽，尤其她確確實實聽見的水珠滴落的聲音——卻無法確認那是哪一種液體。以及男人拿了一隻光亮的東西，她瞇了眼才看清楚那是把解剖刀。

　　暈眩感來襲，她覺得自己連眼淚都乾涸。

　　無聲無息。

　　

　　※※※

　　「一年多前，有一個學生來找我，我也不認識她，可能有見過，或許是哪堂選修課吧。選修課的人數往往相當多，所以我也很難記住每個人。」

　　

　　Erik將車子停好，依照Charles的要求，他帶Charles來到發現第一只防水袋的South Street Seaport。

　　河邊的風呼嘯著，Erik下意識地將夾克拉緊，並走在Charles身側，聽他像在說床邊故事般敘述著他曾認識的一位學生——這是個莫名其妙的開頭，Erik不清楚Charles說的這個學生跟現在他們正在做的事情有何關聯？或許，根本沒有關聯，Charles可能只是想說說話罷了。

　　

　　「那天我本來打算下課後就離開學校，因為當時我正在幫朋友做一個側寫分析。」

　　

　　此話一出，Erik發現自己並非唯一來找Charles幫忙的人，某種程度上，自己並不特別——即便他早已深知這點，但如此赤裸裸的被點醒，倒是頭一回。

　　

　　「那孩子問我，她想做一份專題報告——跟性犯罪有關。她上過我的課，對於網路犯罪很有興趣，有一些案例中，兇手確實是從網路上找到被害人的。她想做這方面的研究，特別是她想要親自跟這些『野獸』有接觸的機會，可能透過一些交友平台之類的，問我能否給她一些建議。」頓，Charles眨了眨眼，並把目光落下，位於自己前方幾公尺的河面上，「我當時並不理解她為何對此有興趣，但在我回絕之前，她主動遞上一份她的報告內容，請我看完之後再答覆。那份報告寫的非常絕妙，因此我查了一下這個學生的背景。她很平凡，在一個溫暖的家庭長大，人格特質測驗也顯示她是個充滿同理心且思想正面積極的孩子。」

　　「所以你答應了？」

　　「沒有。」Charles轉首，勾起略微神秘的笑。

　　

　　Charles縮了縮身子，河岸的風溫似乎又降低了一些。Erik思索著是否要伸手將對方拉近自己一些？他遲疑了一秒，最後還是決定站在Charles身邊即可。

　　

　　「我找了時間跟她詳談。為的不是勸退她，而是將事情分析給她聽。畢竟如果這孩子將來會成為BAU的側寫員，或者踏入相關領域，她遲早都會碰到與『野獸』面對面的時刻。早期的側寫員為了能補足他們對於犯罪者的心理分析，他們甚至拜訪監獄裡面那些可怕的、泯滅人性的犯人，甚至也有側寫員承認，有時他們跟這些犯人交談時，如果不夠謹慎，就有可能被對方牽著走。」他抬眼，瞅了身邊的男人。

　　「心理戰術並非側寫員的專利。我們與不明嫌犯站在差不多的平台上，打探著對方的底細、試著戳弄對方的弱點，直到某一方瓦解。」

　　

　　Charles探出半個身子，這是很危險的舉動，如果不小心就可能跌入河裡。Erik沒接話，只是沉默地聽著Charles的故事，不知怎地，懵懵懂懂之間，他似乎有一點理解為什麼Charles要提起這件往事。

　　

　　「後來呢？」Erik決定開口，一方面他好奇，另一方面他想引起Charles的注意力，希望後者不要對於東河水面下的生物太過感興趣而一直將身子往前傾。

　　

　　Charles聳肩，他倚在欄杆上，Erik真的非常想伸手將這名沒有危機意識的傢伙往自己的懷裡拉過來一些。

　　

　　「那天談完之後，她沒多久就休學了。」Charles的眼睫垂了垂，「再過幾個月，我偶然聽到學生們談起她，聽說自殺了。」Charles仰首，看著半藍半灰的天空，深呼吸，並緩緩吐了氣。

　　「我想了很久，最後決定試著註冊一個帳號，上去看看那些交友平台有些什麼樣的東西。」瞟了Erik一眼，他笑了出來，「我沒有時間深入研究，但大概知道這些媒介的使用方式、流程，如此而已。」

　　「我還是不知道她為什麼自殺了。」忖，「我想，這世界上有些事，我們永遠都不會知道答案，就像是兇手腦子裡到底在想些什麼、他們真的精神失常或者心理出了很大的毛病？我想，我們永遠都不會知道正確的答案。」

　　

　　Charles起身，終於離開了那個看起來不大牢固的欄杆。他說晚一點他打算開始用被害人的帳號登入，關於這點，Erik有意見。如果不明嫌犯早就殺害了這名被害人，用這個人的帳號登入，只會打草驚蛇，不明嫌犯可能立即就猜到使用這個帳號的人是警方或者相關單位，從這個角度上看來，不明嫌犯可能從此消失，藏匿起來。Charles聽完後只是淺淺地笑了笑，他說晚一些，等他將思緒整理完畢後，大概可以給Erik一份最初淺的側寫。

　　Charles說，正因為不明嫌犯知道使用這個帳號的人是警方，所以，他才會感興趣。

　　

　　「雙方都知道彼此的底細，接下來，除了靠膽量，就是比誰比較會玩弄對方的心。」微笑，甜蜜卻令人寒毛直立。

　　

　　Charles往車子的方向走了幾步，發現Erik並沒有跟上來。他停下腳步，回頭，望了望杵在原地的警探，後者看起來心事重重。他們彼此交換著眼神，卻似乎都讀不懂對方的意念。

　　

　　「我很抱歉。」

　　

　　Charles挑眉，無語，等待著警探接下去的言語。

　　

　　「我知道你的感覺。」頓，「但我不知道自己的。」

　　

　　Erik走上前，這次他伸出手，終於將對方攬進懷裡。像半年前那樣，他落下一吻在Charles額上——但意味已截然不同。

　　

　　「謝謝你願意等我。」

　　

　　Charles勾起的嘴角弧度埋在Erik的懷中。河邊的風依舊冰冷刺骨，但Charles感覺到一絲暖和，慢慢展開、蔓延、覆蓋。

　　

　　※※※

　　Sean將椅子搬了過來，坐在較後面的位置。這裡恰好能看到所有人：Erik、Moira、Alex、Professor Xavier、及他的小幫手Peter。

　　他與Moira剛結束『高中生勒人魔』的協助調查，接到Erik電話後就趕往局裡。更正，趕往局裡是原先的路線，但因為傳說中的Professor Xavier與他的小幫手並非NYPD的人，所以他們更改地點到Erik的家——Sean認識Erik快滿兩年，今天倒是頭一次被邀請到Erik的家中，這讓他略感緊張。

　　他也是頭一回親自聽見Professor Xavier的不明嫌犯側寫——現場版。當Professor Xavier一邊告訴眾人關於不明嫌犯的初步側寫時，也會補充關於側寫的相關知識，這讓Sean有種大開眼界的感覺，並且，當Professor Xavier站在大夥面前滔滔不絕又清晰有條理的『演講』時，那種渾然而成的自信與魅力以及帶點柔軟且有點可愛的蘇格蘭口音，很自然地吸引了所有人的目光。

　　瞬間，Sean突然理解了，為什麼Moira拼命介紹對象給Erik都不會成功的原因是什麼。

　　Sean很專心地聽著Professor Xavier對於『東河分屍案』的不明嫌犯的側寫，並詳細地記錄下來：

　　白種人，男性，年紀介於二十八至四十歲。充滿魅力，給人親切且溫暖的形象，工作表現的很出色，給人可靠的感覺。他不是一般的上班族，打卡上下班的時間太拘束，他不喜歡，但他可能曾經待在一般公司一段時間。沒有醫學專業，也不是木工出身，他可能是個技師，極有可從事資訊業——接案子生活的工程師不在少數。

　　他是有組織性的犯罪者，亦即他很清楚自己在做什麼、為何做這件事。他可能是家中的長子，他的智商比一般人高。有組織性的犯罪者他們通常都有預先計畫，並且逐步接近被害者，取得對方的信任，然後將其殺害。有組織性的犯罪者他們也會有意識地避免留下任何蛛絲馬跡，將屍體掩埋、奪去被害者的衣物等，讓人較難辨認其身份，而最極致的作法就是分屍。

　　他們時常也保留被害者的私物，當作戰利品或者可幫助他們重溫幻想的『睹物思情』，此不明嫌犯的戰利品則是：被害人的左手無名指、以及部份器官。不明嫌犯選擇左手無名指而非其他手指的原因可能是不明嫌犯在感情上受到了極大的創傷。有可能他離婚、失去摯愛、或者慘遭拋棄。

　　由於不明嫌犯已非初生之犢，他可能不會將屍體拋棄在自己的生活範圍，他選擇丟到東河，一來可以利用河水毀去大半證據、二來這表示他有車，他所居住的範圍擴展至整個紐約：曼哈頓島、皇后區、布魯克林皆有可能。

　　他極有可能利用自己的專長來搜尋被害人，這表示他可能在交友平台上找到了被害人，他的所有個人資訊都是假的或半真半假，他也可能做了木馬程式或反追蹤程式，會反噬那些想要捉住他小辮子的人。

　　不明嫌犯重視媒體報導，而還好，『東河分屍案』的內情尚未讓媒體知道過多，也尚未公佈被害人的身份。

　　Sean瞭解他們現在正在一場賭局內，他們沒有任何賭資，卻只剩下這條路可行——畢竟無法確定到底是否還有人在不明嫌犯手中，他們正在跟時間賽跑、拔河，一分一秒都不能浪費。

　　Professor Xavier會以Ken Hand的帳號登入，一來Ken Hand對程式撰寫有興趣、二來Ken Hand是男性——關於這點，Sean不理解Professor Xavier的用意，但他想，或許晚一點Professor Xavier會解釋也不一定。

　　Professor Xavier瞅了坐在吧台邊看起來有點吊兒郎當、不大可靠的小幫手Peter一眼，後者聳聳肩並挑了眉，接著他擺出一副隨時都準備好的姿態備戰。

　　帳號登入，眾人目光聚焦於螢幕上，看見成功登入畫面後，Sean更覺得有點暈眩。Professor Xavier沒打算跟線上任何人搭話，此時也沒有人過來向Ken Hand打招呼或開啟聊天視窗。Professor Xavier這次的登入只有一個目的：貼上餐廳及食物的照片，並寫簡短的心得。Professor Xavier放了一張位於West 72nd Street上的一間墨西哥餐廳，並上傳一張TACOS的照片。Sean注意到Erik眉心皺了皺——Sean目前還不清楚那是什麼意味，但大概不算是很好的那種。

　　他們看著Professor Xavier更新Ken Hand的個人資料，並且正準備下線時，一個對話視窗彈開，Peter在那一秒立刻做了快速的敲打鍵盤的動作。

　　

　 _『Hi，好久不見。』_

　　

　　滑鼠游標在對話框閃爍著，沒人說話，眾人皆瞅著Professor Xavier，屏息以待。

　　


	13. Riddle

　　那個男人似乎聽到了什麼聲音，他放下解剖刀，站了起來。黑暗遮去他大半的臉，所以她也無法從對方神情讀到什麼資訊。她唯一確定的是，那個男人離開了她，放任她浸泡在闃黑中。

　　但無論是什麼東西吸引了男人的注意力——即便是短暫的——她都由衷的感謝。

　　

　　※※※

　　 _『Hi，好久不見。』_

　　

　　Charles沒有將目光從電腦螢幕上移開，換言之他並沒有與任何人有目光接觸，他看起來似乎正在沉思、推敲著什麼，手指貼在唇上幾秒，他抿了抿唇，接著他快速地敲鍵盤。

　　

　　『我們見過嗎？』

　　

　　Erik對於Charles的回答感到些許驚訝。這不大像Ken Hand的說話方式，Charles既然使用Ken Hand的帳號登入，應該就是要假扮之，但現在卻反其道而行。Erik想開口問，但腦中又閃過Charles不久前提到的：對方知道現在登入帳號的人已經不是Ken Hand了。

　　如此，似乎也不需要跟對方拐彎抹角？不清楚，Charles的心思總是藏的很深，Erik從沒摸清楚過。

　　

　　 _『可能見過，也可能沒有。紐約這麼大，或許我們曾經在路上擦肩而過也說不定？我們可能曾經在梅西百貨的人行道上並肩而行；也可能在河濱公園的林間小道上向彼此打過招呼。』_

　　

　　Erik注意到Charles眼睛微瞇，後者躊躇了幾秒，在鍵盤上敲了些字母，卻又按下刪除鍵將其刪除。接著，Charles抬眼，與Peter四目交接，後者舉起食指，下一秒又收回視線，似乎捨不得將目光拔離眼前的螢幕似的。

　　

　　 _『我們有很多相似的地方。』_

　　

　　Erik不喜歡那句話。那句話在Charles還沒決定要怎麼回覆之前，突然又傳了過來，帶著讓人有點毛骨悚然卻又不禁地被引誘著的感覺。

　　游標在對話框中持續閃爍著，游標每閃一下，Erik就覺得心跳的速度又快了一些——尤其他正瞅著Charles，而Charles卻沉默地盯著螢幕上的對話框。

　　Charles同意？或者不同意那句話？Erik不知道解答。

　　

　　『Do we?』

　　

　　Erik收緊了拳，多年來的警探的不祥預感居然開始蔓延。

　　

_『You tell me.』_

　　

　　Charles的藍眼睛似乎閃過一絲驚恐，接著他轉過頭去瞅了眼Peter，後者還奮力地敲打鍵盤，過了兩秒，Peter無奈地聳了聳肩。Charles站了起來，往Peter的方向走去，原先Erik的目光黏在Charles身上，但他聽見Alex低吼罵了些什麼字眼，他才回頭把視線放回對話框上。

　　對方早已下線。

　　

　　「都已經鎖定IP位置了，但是如果再多個五秒就絕對能揪出他住在哪！」Peter有些扼腕地說著。

　　「曼哈頓島上？」Charles揚眉。

　　「對。」Peter嘴角上揚，似乎繼續等待教授的猜測。

　　「差不多是在中城整個區塊？」

　　「你果然是通靈的！」

　　

　　Peter笑了笑，說他會繼續持續追蹤這個ID，雖然他認為對方可能有非常多的虛擬帳號，他們可能會用完某個帳號就丟掉，因為不需要珍惜。但如果是與Peter或Baby girl類似的人，他們通常不會拋棄最初的那個帳號，因為，那是一種獎牌、炫耀、甚至是一種存在的證明。

　　

　　※※※

　　Moira又接到上司的電話，聽說『高中生勒人魔』有進展了，根據小女孩提供的嫌犯畫像，他們已經鎖定了幾個人，但因為人手不足的關係，要求Moira、Erik等人也去幫忙站崗。

　　Charles決定跟Peter一起先回家休息，他也想弄清楚一些思緒再來跟大家討論，大夥也同意，或許等Charles明天下課之後再來談談各自整理的想法。

　　當Peter正在嚼著Erik家裡的麵包時、以及Alex與Sean繼續研究方才Charles與對方的對話內容和交友平台上其他的線索、Moira站在陽台正在應付惱人的來電，此時，Erik將Charles先拉到一邊——只有他們兩的地方。

　　

　　「我可以送你跟Peter回去。」Erik的手仍舊抓著Charles的手臂。

　　「沒問題的，我又不是不熟這裡的地理位置，從你家這裡走出去，很快就可以搭到地鐵了。」聳肩，「況且我也想釐清一些想法。」他微笑著。

　　「Charles……」低語著，他的眼睫微垂，「留下來。」

　　「怎麼了？」Charles伸手輕撫了撫Erik的臉頰，後者立即伸手將Charles的手覆蓋住。

　　

　　Erik說不上來那是怎樣的感覺。不安？焦慮？他只能確定自己不是那麼希望Charles離開自己的家。似乎只要Charles留在這裡，他會比較安心一些——並不是為了自己的私慾，而是……

　　Erik閉眼。 **安全。** 是的，就是安全，Charles的安全。Erik不是側寫員，也不是什麼心理學專家，但他畢竟在警界打混了幾年，野性的動物直覺幫助他度過不少難關，他仰賴這樣的直覺，即便這種第六感似乎沒什麼科學佐證。

　　

　　「Erik？」

　　

　　被喚者抬眼，從那抹琉璃藍中看見自己的倒影，清晰、輪廓分明。

　　

　　「我送Peter去坐地鐵，然後再回來，好嗎？」

　　

　　這提議不錯，折衷且讓Erik感到放心了些。他點了點頭，並低頭順便啄了口Charles的唇。

　　等他們走回起居室時，Peter已經整理完畢，並且在Moira的詢問之下解釋了關於方才自己所做的反追蹤動作，以及其中的功用是哪些。當Moira說著或許等下次對方再上線時，就能夠抓到他了！

　　

　　「不，他不會再上線了。」Charles幽幽地說著，眾人的目光再度聚焦於他，「我們得改用別的方式。」微笑，但看起來有點疲憊。

　　

　　Charles沒有多做解釋，對於這次的行動大夥心知肚明，不算失敗也稱不上成功。看起來已經很接近答案，卻只是得到新的謎語。就是哪裡不對勁，卻又說不上來是哪裡詭異。

　　Charles會想到辦法。不知怎麼的，眾人都有如此的同一共識。

　　他們魚貫地離開Erik的住家，Moira先行離去，她得先回局裡一趟處理跟媒體有關的雜事，然後再過去站崗處；Alex與Sean則很自然地坐上了Erik的車；Charles與Peter則往反方向離開。

　　

　　※※※

　　坐在副駕駛座的Alex看著窗外，坐在後頭的Sean倒是皺著眉一直在看資料。車子行駛經過West 34th Street，Alex稍微探頭看了街景。他們經過了梅西百貨，Erik大概想從第九大道往West 67th St的方向過去。

　　

　　「老大，我覺得有點奇怪。」

　　

　　Erik沒有回話，目光依舊放在擋風玻璃外，但看起來似乎正在傾聽Alex說話。

　　

　　「梅西百貨在三十四街上，河濱公園則在一百零幾街上，這區塊很大，我不理解他想要表達什麼？是想說整個曼哈頓他很熟嗎？」Alex聳肩，「那為什麼不說巴特里公園、英伍德公園呢？」

　　「或許只是想表達他對中城這區很熟。」Erik補充著。

　　「他說他跟Professor Xavier有很多相似之處。」Alex咕噥著，他還是猜不透到底不明嫌犯想要表達什麼，只是，他也跟大家一樣，對於不明嫌犯所說的話，感到不怎麼舒服。

　　

**側寫員與不明嫌犯，在不少情況下，往往只有一線之隔。**

　　Charles說過的話在Erik腦中迴盪。總是如此適時地回應著Erik所遇到的每個片刻。Erik不記得自己如此專心地將Charles說過的話一一謹記在腦海中，但每每遇到類似迷霧的情況、或者困惑時，Charles就是如此自然而然地在腦海中掠過，像浮上水面般的清晰。

　　Erik握緊了方向盤。 **梅西百貨在三十四街上。** Alex方才的話突然點醒了什麼！

　　

　　「河濱公園在哪？」Erik突然追問。

　　「呃……差不多在一百一十街附近吧，接近哥倫比亞法學院？」

　　Erik突然憤憤地敲了方向盤，咬牙切齒的道：「梅西百貨離我家只有幾個街口！」

　　

　　Alex似乎也聽懂了什麼，他張大雙眼，並且將Erik的憤怒盡收眼底，後者正在猶豫要立刻掉頭還是繼續往West 67th St的方向前進。

　　

　　「老大！」

　　

　　此刻Erik確實不怎麼想理會Sean的攪擾，他腦中有太多訊息在咆哮、吼叫、搶著攫取他的注意力，他必須抉擇要先處理哪一項。

　　

　　「我覺得Ken Hand和Professor Xavier長得還真有點像。」

　　

　　 **什麼？** Erik立刻將車子往路邊停靠，並且快速地從Sean手上抽走照片，打開車內燈，在光線照耀的那瞬間，他似乎沒辦法聽進別的聲音，拿著照片的手還有點打顫。

　　Ken Hand和Charles長得並不是非常相像，但兩人都有深髮色、意外美麗的藍眼睛以及迷人的微笑。

　　在Erik快要捏皺照片之前，他的手機響了起來，Erik將照片塞回給Sean，並從口袋中撈出那隻吵鬧的機器。他接起，聽到的並非是Moira的聲音或者是他牽掛的人的聲音，而是帶點頑皮語調的年輕人的聲音。

　　

　　『喔！太好了，Mr. Lehnsherr，終於有人接電話了，哈哈。』

　　「Peter？」Erik有一種屋漏偏逢連夜雨的感覺，所有的事情在此刻全部混雜在一起。

　　『我的耳機忘在你家了，我想問你什麼時候會回來？還是我明天再去你家拿？』

　　「Charles應該在我家。」Erik嘆氣，揉了揉太陽穴。

　　『教授？沒有啊，我剛剛打了好幾通電話給教授，他都沒接，而且你家是暗的耶！我現在正在你家樓下啊。』

　　

　　


	14. Hide and Seek

　　大概是迷幻藥的作用。她無法判斷白晝黑夜，精神狀態總是處於恍惚且昏沉的。她覺得自己現在似乎較之前清醒些。自己不再頭痛欲裂、以及彷彿能聽見一些聲音——來自外界的，而非自己腦中那些可怕的幻音。也在此時，她隱約地看見在自己附近多了一抹身影。她想放聲尖叫，但她沒有力氣。

　　不知怎地，她決心把身邊這抹身影看的更仔細一些，隨後，她看見一名男人，跟自己一樣，被反手拉到椅背後綁著，看來也無法自由行動。唯一比較不同的地方是，身邊這位男人並沒有跟自己一樣呈現昏沉的狀態，他看起來精神還不錯，只是看起來似乎有受傷——有血的痕跡在他的額邊，接近髮際處——她驚訝自己居然能看的如此仔細。

　　大概是被自己盯久了，感受到被注視的視線灼熱，那名男人轉過頭來，朝著自己露出微笑——這令她莫名的安心。

　　

　　※※※

　　Charles上一段記憶是他走在街頭，正要轉個彎，就被人拉進巷內，他還來不及反應，接著就昏厥過去。待他現在清醒，很快地感覺到後腦傳來瘋狂的痛楚，他在心裡暗罵了一番，接著，他完全無法忽視現在身處的空間內的惡臭，這讓人皺了皺鼻。

　　總覺得身側有相當熱情的視線，他轉頭，瞅見一名眼神有點渙散的女子——這空間的光線不足，但Charles還是依稀能辨明對方的性別與目前的狀態。

　　當他見著那位女性後，原本後腦的疼痛幾乎消失，被腦中的喜悅給取代。他找到了，確實找到了，那位可惡的不明嫌犯。只是，有那麼點美中不足：計畫中自己不應該被綁架帶走的。

　　Charles重新整理思緒。不明嫌犯的側寫、心理狀態，沒有人比Charles更瞭解了。但不明嫌犯手上有武器，而此地有一名柔弱的女子，自己的行動受囿。他沒有援兵，又陷入於險境之中——即便這並非他所願。Charles只有一樣武器，而且，他相信這武器也相當致命，如果運用的當的話。

　　當他還在觀察所處環境，並思索著要如何找到工具解開繩索或者是束繩帶的捆綁時，唯一的出口被打開了，有名高大的男人走了進來。Charles眨了眨眼，並快速地掃過對方的特徵：高大、體魄強健、渾身散發出自傲的氣息。

　　對方拉過一張椅子，正對著Charles的面前坐下，對同處在此空間中的女人視若無睹。微微輕身，他瞧著Charles，勾起滿意的笑。Charles在心中記下一筆：如鷹般銳利眼神，此人攻擊性強。

　　Charles對於男人的熱情眼神毫無反應，他難得冷漠地、面無表情地看著對方。他往往是先下棋的那位，現在情勢不同，Charles決定先做防守，等待最佳反擊時機。

　　

　　「Charles Xavier.」

　　

　　男人的嗓音低沉，有一股讓人不寒而慄的窒息感。Charles控制自己絕對不能做任何反應，當然，他相信如果男人認真地矚著自己的瞳孔，或許能看見瞳孔方才稍稍放大了一些——自然的生理反應，著實難以制止。

　　Charles不意外對方知道自己。早在他看見對話視窗上出現梅西百貨及河濱公園的字樣時，他就略知一二了，眼前的不明嫌犯確實知道自己的存在——Charles Xavier，幫助NYPD某位警探辦案，提供疑犯側寫的人。同時，這點透露出相當多的訊息，例如，不明嫌犯知道NYPD某位警探的公寓在哪、自己與這位警探之間的關係、以及，他也知道那位警探會在這個時間點離開自己的身邊。

　　深呼吸。Charles曾告訴Erik，許多有組織性的犯罪者，他們都有一個非常重要的共同點，希望Erik還記得這點。

　　

　　「我說過我們很相似。」

　　「我跟你沒有任何共同點。」Charles冰冷地說著。

　　「不。」對方溫柔地反駁著，糾正地說：「我們這種人——殺人犯？精神病患？隨便你們怎麼稱呼；與你們那種人——犯罪學者？側寫員？稱呼並不是重點。我們兩者關係相當密切。」

　　

　　Charles沒有否認。側寫員常常需要把自己當作不明嫌犯來做推理、剖析，問問自己，如果自己就是這位不明嫌犯，為什麼自己要殺害對方？自己接下來還會做什麼？什麼樣的動機促使自己犯下罪行？會如何掩飾這一切？諸如此類的問題，像木馬程式般被植入於研究這些犯罪者的人的腦子裡，他們必須設身處地，把自己當作不明嫌犯去推測、去想像犯罪的枝微末節。Charles甚至需要在課堂上教導那些純潔、沒有受過污染的年輕人，教導他們瞭解『野獸』們的思考邏輯、行為模式，灌輸他們把自己當作『野獸』看待。

　　很噁心，卻不得不如此行。

　　

　　「你的眼睛很漂亮。」男人微笑，「我喜歡它們。」

　　

　　Charles想起Ken Hand的驗屍報告上，法醫說Ken Hand沒有失去任何腹腔裡頭的器官，因為他除了左手無名指被截掉之外，還有，他的眼睛被剜出。

　　

　　「你不會擁有我的眼睛。」Charles盡量挪動了自己，往前靠近，縮短自己與不明嫌犯之間的空隙，「我不屬於你。」

　　

　　男人偏了頭，像是在沉思、咀嚼Charles的挑釁，但下一秒他會心一笑，笑容中帶著滿滿的寒意。

　　

　　「你有別人了。」他伸手，撫上Charles的臉頰，「Erik Lehnsherr。」他輕聲道，卻滿載惡意。

　　

　　※※※

　　Sean並非第一次目睹氣急敗壞的Erik，只不過，這次Erik似乎不能僅僅用氣急敗壞來形容了。當Peter一屁股坐上Erik的車蓋後，他就利用Erik的帳號登入進NYPD的資料庫開始搜尋——這很危險，也不像Erik平常會做的事，Erik這種墨守成規又嚴以律己嚴以律人的傢伙，絕對不可能放任Peter這個小駭客進NYPD的防火牆內。

　　Sean除了傻在原處之外，腦袋裡鬧哄哄地吼著：快去打他一拳，搞不好他並不是你認識的Erik Lehnsherr，你所認識的Erik Lehnsherr剛剛在你們沒注意的時候被外星人綁架了！

　　當然，Sean沒這麼做。他可不想在大街上上演被NYPD的明星警探來個過肩摔外加被壓制在車門上，還被反手銬上手銬的戲碼。

　　Erik來回踱步著，他一邊著急地問著Peter篩選出人選了沒？一邊又自言自語著。Erik讓Peter按照Charles提供的側寫過濾出嫌犯名單，但是這串名單還太長了，況且，Charles曾說過，這位不明嫌犯可能沒有前科，所以他的資料不會在NYPD的資料庫裡，這讓Peter需要再擴大範圍去搜尋——範圍可是整個紐約。

　 **一定少了些什麼。** Charles的側寫從來沒出錯過，Erik搔著自己的短髮，命令自己再想想是否聽漏了什麼？下一秒他腦中的聲音反駁自己，他從沒聽漏過Charles的任何句子，所以，沒有疏漏。但是，就是少了些什麼！

　 **如果是Charles，他會怎樣思考？**

　　對，用Charles的邏輯去思考，不能用警探的角度、Erik Lehnsherr的角度去做演繹。

　　

　　「教授說不明嫌犯可能是技工，或者工程師一類的，反正就是有特殊技術的人。」Peter說著，試圖丟給Erik一個想法，又或者，這位年輕人只是單純的想安慰太過焦慮的Erik。

　　「你有辦法查到Charles的手機在哪嗎？衛星定位或者GPS什麼的？」

　　「當然可以。」Peter挑眉，立刻下了指令並得意地說著：「差不多在115 West 31st St那附近。」

　　「雖然手機在那附近，但也不表示Professor Xavier就在那裡失蹤的，有可能誰撿到了他的手機或者Professor Xavier丟在那裡的。」Alex補充著。

　　

　　Erik停止踱步。手機這條路走不通，但，一定有別的管道。技工？工程師？等等，還有在對話視窗中出現過梅西百貨和河濱公園的字樣。梅西百貨就在自己的公寓附近，如果Charles要自己回去，Erik常常會陪著Charles走去搭地鐵，他們會經過梅西百貨；Erik不大有機會去河濱公園，但他知道Charles任職的哥倫比亞大學就在那附近！

　　這位不明嫌犯相當注意Charles。他知道Charles的日常生活、知道Charles會來自己的家裡做客、過夜。他肯定搜尋過Charles的背景，還有，Erik自己的背景。

　　想到此，Erik不由得地倒抽了口氣。他與Charles早就被盯上了，他們卻沒有發現。Erik有點憤怒，但他壓抑下來，情緒會淹過理智思考，現在最不需要的就是過剩的情緒。

　　有組織的犯罪者，通常……通常怎樣？Erik閉起眼，揉揉太陽穴，逼自己回想Charles教導過自己的、關於罪犯心理側寫的幾個重要且基本的概念。

　　 **通常都是警察迷。** Erik睜開眼，Charles的聲音在腦中迴盪著。

　　

　　「Alex、Sean，你們知道局裡的大夥通常去哪些酒吧嗎？」

　　

　　被詢問者們互看了一眼，Alex聳肩，Sean則回答說有非常多間酒吧，局裡的同仁都常常去光顧。Sean想起自己也會跟幾位同仁下班後去那些地方喝喝酒，放鬆一下心情；Alex則想起有幾間Pizza店是大家常會一起去吃飯的地方。

　　範圍太大了，若是一間間去詢問，不知道什麼時候才會找到那個人名。需要再把範圍縮小一些！

　　

　　「Peter，你們學校資訊部是否有公告要外包工程或者專案什麼的？」

　　「我們學校人才這麼多，不需要外包啊。」Peter頑皮的挑眉，但還是快速地在鍵盤上飛舞手指，「Well，我找了一件案子，是網路平台的開發案，哇喔，是心理系的網頁呢！」

　　

　　Peter將筆電轉過來給三位警察先生過目，螢幕上面有四個人名加上他們的背景資訊。與此同時，Peter將此四人的資料傳到他們的手機上，年輕駭客露出得意的微笑。

　　Erik看了手機螢幕一眼，要求眾人分散行動，去酒吧及Pizza店詢問是否有人能指認出哪個人來。

　　


	15. Show time

　　迷迷糊糊之中，她看到身邊的那名男人正在努力地試圖掙脫纏繞在他手腕上的束繩帶，她想那一定很疼——因為她也曾經試過，在她還沒被施打任何類似迷幻藥物之前。

　　身邊的男人轉過頭來，朝著自己的方向愣了一下，隨後堆起讓人安心卻又有點心疼的微笑，她想，自己可能開口說了什麼或者自己的表情洩漏了什麼。一陣愧疚感從肚腹渲染開來，她嘗試再開口跟那名男人交談，至少，可以告訴他，如果能挪移到靠近男人的四點鐘方向的話，那裡是躺著不知道什麼東西——看似生物卻不大有生命氣息——的解剖台，或許，那裡可能有刀片或任何銳利的物品。

　　過了多久她不清楚，她只知道，當她再度睜開眼時，她發現身邊男人的手似乎被割破了，有紅色的血跡漫開——隱約地見到反光，像是一小截刀片纇的尖銳物品。

　　他做到了！她在心裡歡呼著。這樣的喜悅沒有維持太久，他們同時抬頭，望向門被推開的唯一出口。

　　

　　※※※

　　走進來的男人並沒有對於Charles的移動或者女人的驚愕神情做出反應，他似乎一心只想著要跟Charles說話，或許也因此沒注意到這些變化？但Charles並沒有因此而鬆懈下來，畢竟，一名多次殺害他人成功且做了縝密計畫的人，不大可能沒有注意到小細節，當然，這也可能是Charles運氣好，逃過對方的法眼。不清楚，總之，不能掉眼輕心。

　　男人依舊把椅子拉過來，正對著Charles的面前坐下。用一副像是在觀察玻璃箱內的金魚或者飼養箱中的倉鼠般的好奇表情瞅著犯罪心理學教授。後者仍舊吝嗇給予回應，一方面他知道肢體動作與臉上的微表情最容易透露不必要的訊息，另一方面他著實也累了。

　　Charles在這裡待了多久他自己也不曉得，但在這已足夠讓他想清楚眼前男人在犯下罪行時、策劃及事後的毀屍滅跡時的心理狀態。唯一不明白的、還有待商榷的即是：對方是有組織性的犯罪者，他刻意將被害人分屍且丟進東河裡把證據都沖走，也注意媒體報導甚至是個警察迷——至少他或多或少從一些大嘴巴的警察口中聽到了什麼消息。如此小心翼翼的犯罪者，應該不會提早曝光自己的身份，那麼，為何要冒險綁架自己？

　　Charles的側寫可能少了什麼，而他正在努力釐清這點。

　　

　　「Charles。」男人親密的喚著教授，以此刺激之，Charles只是冷眼回應，「告訴我關於我的側寫吧。」

　　沉默了幾秒，Charles不慍不怒地回道：「你知道自己在做什麼，為何需要我的側寫？」

　　男人大笑幾聲，伸出食指在Charles面前晃了晃，又道：「雖然我知道自己在做什麼，但你比我更瞭解我自己啊。」

　　

　　確實，側寫員、犯罪心理學家、行為分析研究者等相關人士往往比罪犯更瞭解罪犯。Charles只是緩緩地眨了眼，無語，帶著冷漠的安靜。

　　

　　「我想有些事情會幫助你更清楚的剖繪我，特別是關於我殺害的第一個人，對吧？」他不等Charles回應——反正等待是徒然的，Charles不會有任何回覆——他繼續道，帶著興奮的語調：「第一個人是我的未婚夫。」他笑。

　　「我們感情很好，交往了快兩年，也訂婚了。不過有一天他突然告訴我，他想分手，因為他不大想步入婚姻。我不能接受這種莫名其妙的理由，所以我們就吵了起來，其實他只是不想跟我在一起罷了，並不是害怕婚姻什麼的。結果我們越吵越兇，甚至扭打了起來。」他的口吻從輕鬆興奮轉為危險憤怒，「我好不容易得到他，我追他很久，我甚至不顧一切的把他搶過來。」

　　

　　 **搶。** Charles在心中記下一筆。

　　

　　「我為他做了許多改變，結果他居然絲毫不珍惜，想分手就分手，他以為自己是誰啊！我真的太生氣了，想給他一點教訓，結果……對，後來就是我失手了。」男人的雙眼閃過一抹傷心，淡淡地，但很快又恢復原狀，「你猜，我怎麼殺死他的？」

　　「你用手勒死他的。」Charles不帶任何情緒地說著。

　　「你真的很棒！」男人用一種幾乎是寵愛的語調說著。

　　「衝動之下殺害心愛的人，再加上因爭吵而扭打起來，當時並不是真心想要傷害對方，所以不會拿起周遭可攻擊的物品，只會用雙手做出一些侵略性的動作，故可推測你用手勒死他——我的教學講義第二章。」滿不在乎的語氣，不帶自滿也不似輕視，平鋪直敘的口吻反而更讓人感到高傲。

　　

　　但，即便如此，Charles Xavier卻依舊迷人。

　　

　　男人訕笑了幾聲，追問著：「你知道他在死前說了些什麼嗎？」他故意伸長脖子拉近與Charles之間的空隙。

　　「他說：『Erik，救我。』」

　　

　　Charles眼睛微瞇，也在那瞬間將一切串連起來。他不禁地做了個深呼吸，並且在男人臉上讀到令人膽顫心驚的神情。體內的危險警鈴瘋狂作響，Charles盡可能地繼續保持不動聲色，大腦飛速思索著接下來該如何應對。

　　

　　※※※

　　第三大道與E 23rd St的交叉口與平時無異。

　　Erik沒有那麼常來此處，即便此區塊與Erik的公寓相距不遠，但這裡並非Erik的勢力範圍——畢竟他比較常往北邊走。他讓Sean與Moira碰頭，自己與Alex則依照Peter查出的資料前往其地址。

　　Philip Kane，三十三歲，未婚。曾任職於科技公司，後來因個人因素離職，並開始自行接案子生活。無任何不良紀錄，除了有幾次超速違規之外。目前住在E 23rd St上，已在此地住了將近六年的時間，房東表示Kane從未遲繳過房租，是非常優良的房客。

　　根據Sean的說法，他曾在酒吧見過這位男人幾次，Kane與局裡幾名同仁會一起閒話家常，有時還會一起玩射飛鏢的遊戲。

　　當Erik與Alex進入Kane所居住的公寓後，房子裡空無一人，Erik找到了幾張帳單，透過Peter的支援查到了Kane用假名租借了一間位於東河附近的小工廠——並不大，但他若獨自在工廠裡『做實驗』的話，空間是相當足夠的。

　　兩人決定分別從工廠的前後門潛入，Peter則是先聯絡了Moira並做了調派支援的準備——包括醫護人員。Alex收到Erik的眼神指示後，手托著槍並快速地往後門的方向移動，Erik在心中盤算著闖進去後逮捕對方的機率有多少，以及也需要將裡頭的人質安全救出，裡面可能不只Charles，或許還有其他人，若是他們還活著的話。

　　閉眼，Erik做了個深呼吸；睜開眼，他先試著推推看大門，大門隨之開啟。Erik摸黑走了進去，憑藉著敏銳的感官適應了黑暗也迅速地找到最靠近大門的第一個、位於自己兩點鐘方向的空間。他停下步子，背脊貼近隔間牆壁，在轉身旋進空間時，平舉的槍口快速橫掃過空間。寒冷感侵入毛孔，工廠內的濕度偏高。Erik不知是要感到慶幸還是失望，第一個空間中沒有任何人煙，甚至不像有人待過此處的痕跡，這裡比較像是堆放雜物的空間。

　　他走出門外，不安感稍微降低，至少他們已經又縮小了範圍。他習慣性地將重心壓低了一些，並走了幾步瞅見隔壁隔間的門扉半掩，Erik欺身迫近門扉處，輕輕施力，讓門順勢被推開。就在門開啟至Erik的視線能看見正前方的景色時，他承認，在那一秒他鬆懈下來。一方面他感覺自己心跳漏了一拍，另一方面他只想快速衝過去把對方一把撈過來，帶他離開這可怕的地方。

　　Erik大步向前，就在他剛往前跨了一步時，他瞥見坐在椅子上的人眉心微擰。

　　

　　「Erik，後面！」

　　

　　半年來的相處沒有虛度光陰。在Charles尚未開口之前，Erik早已從Charles的表情上讀到足夠的訊息，Erik稍稍側過身，躲過了Kane第一波的撲擊。在Erik躲避攻擊之後，他立刻舉起槍瞄準殺氣騰騰的男人，但Kane也不是泛泛之輩，他迅速用左手橫掃過Erik的持槍手，並箭步向前，朝著Erik的臉來了一記右鉤拳。

　　結實地吃了對方一記拳頭後，Erik立即抬起腳並狠狠地往Kane的肚子踹下。這動作稍稍拉開了彼此之間的距離。趁著這個空檔，Erik立刻壓下手中的Glock 17的扳機，將手槍處於待擊發狀態，可惜在他要瞄準對方時，Kane熊撲了上來，Erik被狠狠地撞到在地，手中的Glock 17因此彈飛。

　　Erik的後腦硬生生地撞到地面，他似乎聽見了Charles的聲音卻又覺得相當縹緲，接著，Kane坐在他的身上，狠狠地揍起他來。Erik被揍了幾下後，他拉住Kane的領口，將Kane拉下，並用力地用一記頭槌攻擊之。角色對調，Erik趁機將Kane壓在身下，也回敬了對方幾拳。Kane當然也不是省油的燈，他掙扎著並藉著魁梧的身形及身體強度逃脫出Erik的壓制，在你來我往之際，兩人扭打於地。

　　Charles趕緊掙脫雙手被束繩帶箝制的束縛，雖然手腕已經被磨破皮也因為尖銳刀片的關係Charles割傷了自己，血液汩汩流出。他沒時間疼惜自己的身體，迅速用刀片將雙腳上的束繩帶也割開。他邊擔心地看著不遠處互毆的兩人，一邊搜尋著Erik的槍。

　　Charles鎖定了槍跌落之處後，衝了過去將其拾起，他不曾有過開槍的經驗，連練習的機會都沒有。這把Glock 17輕巧的很，但在Charles看來異常沈重。不過這些都不重要，Charles沒有時間去思考自己的感受，他學Erik舉槍的姿勢，卻不知道要怎麼瞄準的好——尤其目標物與自己重視的人雙雙像麻花捲般纏在一起時，Charles感覺一股驚慌感油然而生。他若是射偏了、歪了，一切就無法挽回了。

　　他只有一次的機會。

　　

　　「開槍！」Erik又揍了Kane一拳，他甫將Kane推開，後者又纏住他將他壓下，「Charles，開槍！」

　　

　　Charles深呼吸，壓下預扣板機，接著，他用力扣下扳機。

　　慘叫聲響起，Charles漂亮的豔藍色眼眸隨之圓睜。

　　


	16. Past and future

　　「他說他住在布魯克林。」她幽幽道，雙眸似乎正注視著遙遠的地平線。

　　「他說他是會計師。」

　　

　　躺在救護車的推床上，她喃喃自語著。像是想起了什麼似的，轉頭，對著與自己共處了幾個小時的男人望了過去。

　　

　　「他都在騙我，對不對？」

　　

　　Charles眨了眨眼，沉默，沒有回應。她像是失了神，任憑醫護人員將她推進救護車裡。

　 **Grace Cotton。** Charles在心中記下她的名字，或許哪一天，這位女士會被寫進某本與犯罪學相關的書籍裡，嵌在密密麻麻字母中的、某一頁、某一個角落裡。

　　他轉頭，接著，換他面對開槍後的慘況。愧疚、茫然與排山倒海而來的刺穿心臟的疼痛感交織著。他走了幾步，最後一步踉蹌了，但他即時伸手扶了在自己身側的警車，靠著車子，閉上眼，接受無情的現實。

　　

　　※※※

　　Mike Leary，是Philip Kane第一名被害人。Leary以前曾與Erik交往過——當時Erik還只是個小巡警。在Leary與Erik提出分手前，Leary早已與Kane密切來往了好一陣子，用易懂的言語來說明他們之間的關係就是：Kane是第三者；Leary則是劈腿。Charles不僅一次暗示過Erik，關於Erik的第一任男友帶給了他某些衝擊，但Erik並沒有花太多心思在其上，一來他懶得去回想過往，二來雖然他總記得是一場平和的分手，是彼此倦了、膩了，但其實腦袋深處卻吼叫著、大聲否認著——而在幾天之前，透過Charles幫助Erik回憶分手當天的場景時，Erik才確認，Leary確實早已背叛自己，只是當時的Erik並不想承認這點。

　　至於Leary後來跟誰在一起，又發生了什麼事，Erik並不清楚。他們早已分道揚鑣，各寫各的人生。

　　紐約這麼大，住了幾百萬人，卻還能將彼此的命運牽繫、串連、甚至糾纏。

　　Kane與Leary訂婚後，Leary並沒有因此而安分下來，他繼續過著放蕩不羈的生活，這讓個性比較求安穩的Kane很苦惱，也因此與Leary發生過不少衝突。當然，總是Kane退讓，他承認，他比自己想像中還深愛Leary。他放任Leary到處拈花惹草，但他無法接受Leary的悔婚。

　　而Leary在死前所喊的名字，居然還是Kane從別人手中搶來的、Leary總是會聊起他有多好的Erik。

　　Kane很後悔傷害了Leary，一時之間他慌張起來。他曾一度想自首，最後卻害怕坐牢而放棄這個念頭。Kane將Leary帶著戒指的左手無名指剁下，接著，他邊哭邊將Leary的屍體分屍裝進防水袋中，半夜開車於FDR Drive上，漫無目的地南下，最後，他在Pier 11 / Wall St.附近將裝著Leary屍塊的防水袋拋進東河中。

　　Leary的左手無名指則被Kane泡在福馬林裡、裝在玻璃管中。每次他想念起Leary時，就會拿出來，並對著它說話。漸漸地，Kane發現自己不能這樣下去，他決定開始一段新的戀情，但又已失敗收場。

　　Kane常常想起Leary，卻越來越不記得他的模樣，這讓Kane相當憤怒，而每當他想起，Leary口中的Erik時，Kane的怒氣會導致他產生暴力傾向。Kane試圖想拼湊出腦中Leary的模樣，於是，他開始尋覓著任何可供他『完成』腦中、記憶中、想像中的Leary的材料。

　　殺戮只是過程，想念才是目的。最後，Kane卻對殘害上癮。

　　Kane常常在夢中驚醒，那句『Erik，救我。』變成了揮之不去的夢魘。困擾著他、壓迫著他、逼他喘不過氣。他彷彿被囚在一個名為Erik和Leary的牢籠之中，愧疚、悔恨、憤恨輪番折磨著Kane。有一天，Kane突然有個念頭，Leary已經離開了，而Leary的離開，是那位叫做Erik的男人促成的。Leary因為無法忘記Erik，所以Kane會淪落到如此境地，是那位叫做Erik的混帳需要負責，他要讓那傢伙跟自己一樣體會到失去摯愛的痛苦！

　　他花了不少時間，找到了傳說中的Erik——Erik Lehnsherr，現在是NYPD的明星警探。Kane研究他、跟蹤他、想找到他的弱點，而這位Erik Lehnsherr既不會花時間泡在網路上，身邊也沒有較親密或者讓Erik Lehnsherr花心思去特別珍惜的人——除了Erik Lehnsherr的同事之外。

　　當Kane煩惱著是否要換個方式來報復Erik Lehnsherr時，Charles Xavier突然出現，如天使降臨。

　　

　　※※※

　　研究室的門被推開，坐在椅子上的人抬頭瞅了眼來者，接著他停下不斷舞蹈的手指，用左手指了指身後的窗戶。來者似乎也瞭解這動作的意義，轉身，準備離開甫踏進的研究室。

　　

　　「嘿！」坐在椅子上的人喚住來者，「你抽到號碼牌了？」調皮地調侃著對方。

　　來者微揚了眉，露出一抹高深莫測的微笑，道：「我插隊。」轉身，研究室門緩緩關上，同時也蓋掉了椅子上的年輕人那抹心知肚明的笑靨。

　　

　　※※※

　　他從沒認真地在哥倫比亞大學的校區散步過，或許有過那麼幾次在校園閒逛的機會，只是他的腦中並沒有開啟地圖模式，因為他的專注力在別的事物身上。憑著依稀的記憶，他走到了校園某處草坪，在草坪的邊緣有張長椅，有時會有一些灰色鴿子在那附近徘徊。他有點潔癖，所以不大喜歡接近野生動物，但在這裡任教的人並不在意這點，所以他也只好入境隨俗。

　　他走向長椅，在自己習慣的區塊坐下。比自己先來到此處並坐在長椅左側的人，正拿著手中的吐司，將澱粉在手中揉碎，然後慷慨地餵飽那些前來討食的野生飛鳥們。

　　有隻灰鴿子很大膽，直接飛到餵食人的膝蓋上，並用牠的喙叼走餵食人手中的吐司邊。這畫面在男人看來挺詼諧的，卻又覺得令人感到溫馨。

　　

　　「你的槍法很爛。」男人開口道，身邊的人卻沒有轉過頭來，不過他的嘴角微微上揚。

　　

　　Charles的那一槍若是在偏個幾釐米，那麼，那顆子彈是嵌入Erik的肩膀，而不是埋進Kane的右胸。子彈擦過Erik的左肩，少了些許動量，但也足夠鑽進Kane的鎖骨下方——在肺部邊緣。趁著Kane中槍之際，Erik迅速地制服之。Charles看見Kane的傷口滲出的鮮血，曾有一度以為自己將對方打死了，Charles的呼吸緩慢，優秀的大腦無法作用。他愣在原地，杵了幾秒，直到Erik走了過來將他攬進懷裡。

　　

　　「比你的床上技巧好。」並非不甘示弱，Charles只是平鋪直敘地說著，還刻意瞥了身邊的Erik一眼。

　　

　　Erik沒搭腔。他瞪著那隻還在Charles腿上討食的貪婪傢伙，後者則感受不到前者的惡意，依舊故我地從Charles手中叼走澱粉食物。

　　

　　「只是缺乏練習。」像是嚅囁但更像喃喃自語，「多練習就會找回手感的。」補上此句，同時勾來豔藍色的一抹瞪眼。

　　

　　沉默，兩人卻會心一笑。

　　

　　「你之前問我，那天去打撞球之前，我上哪了？」教授邊說著邊把剩下的吐司屑往前撒，「我沒去哪，直接回學校。」他拍了拍手上的吐司屑，「研究室裡有我的換洗衣物，學校也有淋浴間。就這樣。」聳肩。

　　

　　警探愣了幾秒，才意會過來。之前自己莫名在意的、Charles身上的別樣香味、乾淨的換洗衣物、方便的休息空間——Charles確實回到了一處他所熟悉且令他感到安心的地方：哥倫比亞大學。

　　沒有所謂的密友的公寓、也沒有他人的衣櫃芬香劑、更沒有別人的柔軟舒適的枕頭供給Charles休息。

　　Erik說不上那是什麼感覺。像是鬆了一口氣，又覺得自己很小家子氣。寬心感與嫉妒感的揉合，而後者漸漸消散。

　　

　　「我有一個空的衣櫃。」警探說著，教授挑眉，「你有我家的鑰匙。」

　　

　　他們相視而笑，淺淺地，彼此的嘴角弧度微微勾起。

　　教授站了起來，隨手拍了拍大衣，走到警探的跟前，後者繼續坐在長椅上，抬頭望著以居高臨下姿勢矚著自己的教授，Erik可以想像的到，那雙漂亮的琉璃藍中倒映著自己的身影——他想要一輩子都看見那倒影、那雙豔藍色瞳眸中永遠只有自己。

　　教授伸手，輕輕撫上警探頸上沒有圍巾遮蓋的肌膚，接著，他傾身，於警探的額上落下一吻。

　　上課鐘聲響起，如半年前一樣，中斷了親吻的時限。

　　

　　「Thank you, Detective Lehnsherr.」

　　

　　教授收回了自己的手，而在那瞬間，被警探抓個正著。Erik抓住Charles的手，並感覺到指尖上的冰涼。他將其拉了過來，輕輕在Charles的手指上覆上自己的唇。當Erik的唇離開Charles的手指時，後者輕輕地抽回了手，在上課鐘聲結束前，他轉身，走了幾步後，他回頭，給了抹神秘的微笑，接著教授離開了警探的視線範圍。

　　Erik繼續坐在長椅上，看著那些灰鴿子飽餐一頓後準備拍拍翅膀離去。

　　他抬頭，望了望略微陰暗的天空，幾片枯葉落下，宣告著秋天離去初冬來臨的訊息。

　　過去不會一筆勾消，也不會因此而抹滅不再存在。但未來還很長遠，值得努力追尋。

　　Erik閉上了眼，想像著未來的畫面。或許，他以後的日子裡少不了鍵盤手Peter的喧鬧、Sean會有一天成為Moira的接班人，前提是他要克服看到屍體就嘔吐的糟糕習慣、Alex會成為自己的左右手，往後他也會成為NYPD可靠的警探之一、他還欠Logan一杯酒，得找個時間還。

　　自己家裡的那個空衣櫥，會裝進一些換洗衣物，他需要花點時間教教家裡的小貓適應別人的氣息。還有，或許家裡會多一隻牙刷——專屬Charles Xavier使用的牙刷。

 

 

 

　　【Spider web 全文完】　　


	17. 後記

　　Hello，大家好！謝謝你們將這篇文看到最後～

　　其實當我決定要寫《Spider web》的前一兩天，正巧遇到了台灣的5/17的歐美Only展，那時剛寫完《Eight-ball》正想休息個一兩週再來開工番外篇，也就在那個時間點，我突然發現，其實我可以寫個無料本？這個念頭閃過腦海後，正在思考要怎麼著手進行一篇小短篇來當無料本。

　　當天，我沒有參加歐美Only，反倒是跟一位友人見面，她聊起我是否有意願將《Eight-ball》出本？我當時在想，《Eight-ball》字數還不夠多，除非再寫一篇，兩篇一起出或許比較好？外加友人提醒我，EC在《Eight-ball》裡沒有實質上的發展，應該會有人看的不痛快吧？最後友人告訴說：你不是有意願寫好幾篇警探故事？何不就動手呢？

　　然後，嗯……我被說服了。XD” 跟設計本子封面的Bing確認是否能在8月出本？Bing捨命陪君子的說OK。我再跟另一個友人詢問我想設計兒童綁架案或食人魔，她比較想看哪個？結果她居然回答我『我想看保護慾強烈、吃醋的Erik。』啊咧？這有回答到我的問題嗎？囧

　　總之，想了想，決定來個跟網路犯罪有關的案件吧！《Spider web》就是如此成型的。

　　原先我打算把《Spider web》的風格寫的跟《Eight-ball》一樣，但是想到EC兩人都沒進展，我會有被Erik硬幣爆頭的風險，所以，為了自己的生命安全，《Spider web》的感情比重就增加了。

　　《Spider web》中的不明嫌犯與《Eight-ball》的很不同；前者真的是完全出於私慾的、不顧及他人感受的『野獸』，後者則是因為愛情而盲目了、並且被親情所包庇著而在自己的繭中，想破繭又被悶著窒息——至少我是這樣想的啦。

　　《Spider web》比較不像《Eight-ball》那樣讓我寫得很輕鬆且自在。大概有出本趕稿的壓力，還有不希望因為趕稿結果呈現出掉漆的故事，在寫《Spider web》的日子裡，我必須誠實的說，我確實很疲累。但，因為有大家的留言跟鼓勵，這支持著我即便很累也能繼續寫下去！

　　這篇文中雖然有不少地理/地點，但其實我並沒有用到地理剖繪的方法，下次有機會，再來跟大家解釋一下地理剖繪的魅力之處。

　　還有，有些人以為警探Erik與Hannibal類似，說實在的，呃……完全沒有關聯。我既沒有追Hannibal，也從未接觸過任何Hannibal相關的文，所以被這樣說的時候，我其實頗汗顏的。我唯一能想到被這樣聯想的，大概是因為我所看的參考書籍，其實正是Hannibal電影取材的參考之一。（如果你看過《破案之神》這本書，你就會知道了）

　　《Eight-ball》與《Spider web》的案件都是我亂想的，肯定也是有不合理&bug之處。Profile的部份當然也是我自己想的囉！所以，如果有錯誤，也請見諒了。

　　接著，要跟大家說明《Spider web》的契機與參考書籍，聽說有人在等這參考書籍的list。XD”

　　

　　契機：

　　《酒店關門之後》：這本書依舊是馬修史卡德系列。我剛開始翻這本的時候，滿頭問號搞不清楚馬修這次到底要做什麼？我還曾經有一度想棄讀。不過，隨著劇情的發展，就漸漸的入迷了。於是我想，《Spider web》或許不需要整個泡在案子裡面，可以像這本書一樣，雖然主角在破案，但實際上這本書在告訴我們『人事已非』的概念。《Spider web》也是，它是一篇案件文，但是它也在表達另一個概念給讀者，只是我不確定讀者們是否有感覺到XD”

　　

　　參考資料：

　　1. 《破案之神：FBI特級重犯追緝實錄》：這本書也是在《Eight-ball》裡給我很大的幫助的重要參考書籍，同樣地，這次也給我不少的靈感以及需要注意的細節。

　　2. 《犯罪心理剖繪檔案》：這本書用了好多例子以及詳細的講解某些著名Profile手法的用意為何，它裡頭有不少《破案之神》的資料，兩本搭配著看，相當過癮！

　　3. 《Criminal Mind》影集：在寫文的時候，要不斷地回想起影片中教我們的一些手法、細節，有時忘了還得回去補一下XD” 這也不多說了，總之，很讚！

　　4. 《法醫．屍體．解剖室：犯罪搜查216問》：這本書真的太讚了！我幾乎不用多介紹，大家可以直接google看看就知道為什麼這本書非常適合寫探案文的人拿來當作參考。

　　5. 《人體解剖全書》：這是一本非常棒的書，裡面的圖片之詳盡……肌肉、神經、骨骼等，全身上下都寫的鉅細靡遺，我很愛這本書。

　　6. 《大腦開竅手冊》：這本書既幽默又可愛，並且還解釋了不少日常生活以及大眾誤解的、關於大腦的知識。非常有意思的一本書。

　　7. 《國家地理旅行家：紐約》：我的參考地圖囉。

　　8. Google map：不解釋了。XD

　　

　　最後，且讓我再嘮叨兩件事||||

　　1. 《Spider web》中出現的Steve，是的，他就是Steve Rogers。但他的戲份在第三部才會出現。第三部有點……複雜，說真的，我現在還頗頭痛的。而且我還沒寫完《Spider web》我就已經開始在看第三部的參考資料，我怕寫壞掉了我會被蛋洗(抖)

　　2. 關於《Spider web》的構想由來，其實取這篇名字的時候，我想了很久。因為『蜘蛛網』讓我第一時間想到的是台灣以前很紅的某單元劇叫做《藍色蜘蛛網》(不要笑！囧 我知道有人嘴角上揚了XDDD)，但是，說到網路(我本身是資訊業的)，其實讓我直覺想到的也是蜘蛛網——密密麻麻，裹住眾人。然後，我本身對於蜘蛛有一種莫名其妙的既喜愛又有點害怕的矛盾情感。我喜歡蜘蛛的巧奪天工，卻也覺得蜘蛛的狩獵令人害怕。牠們是等待者、狩獵者、偽裝者。所以，很適合用來形容本次不明嫌犯。另外，我也想要表達Erik已經逃不了Charles這張情網了XDD所以，最後還是決定用這個篇名了。

　　

　　《Eight-ball》與《Spider web》這兩篇文也決定出本，出本消息會再通知大家，謝謝大家的支持、愛護與等候XD” 出本公式站在這裡：《Need to know》

　　我現在正在努力的想要收錄在本子裡的番外篇，以及第三部的劇情～接下來的日子真的會很忙碌，但我會努力找到時間來寫文，也希望快一點跟大家分享第三部的故事！XD 謝謝你們的不嫌棄啊！

　　嗯，還是好長的後記|||||謝謝你們看到最後！

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　Purple 2014/06

　　


End file.
